But he isn't
by Maeusle
Summary: Tristan and Rory are together, but at the moment he's at military school and at home his Mary has to deal with dozens of problems.Hard to summarise! Mainly a Trory, of course, but also LL and upcoming LaneJess! R&R, please!
1. I gotta go

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Gilmore Girls or anything... 

**Author's Note:** This is my first FanFiction ever. The idea just had to get out of my head...Perhaps more stories will folow...we'll see.I hope you like it and- I'm sorry if I make any spelling or grammer mistakes- I'm from Germany,so.  
Ah- and: please review- no matter if positive or negative...just let me hear your opinion about it...

**Summary:**"I gotta go. So, I might kiss you goodbye but, uh, your boyfriend's watching. Take care of yourself, Mary." What if Dean hadn't been watching? My first Fanfiction. TRORY. R&R, please!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Note: Everything of "Run away, little boy" happened until the cut to the hallway.**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paris jumped around hysterically. Her voice getting higher with every word:" I knew he was going to do this, but no one wanted to listen to me.I knew it- but it was all, let's make Tristin Romeo, he's hot. And now? Where the hell is hottie?"

Rory stared to the ground.She was sure Tristin would show up in time.It just didn't fit to his ego to miss any opotunity of showing how great he was...Why did he always have to be such a jerk? He was just late to drive them nuts!This was not funny. Even Tristin she hadn't expected to do anything like this.

The shouting of Paris brought her back: "RORY! HELLO! EARTH TO RORY! We've got to find an new Romeo! FAST!"

Rory tried to keep cool."Calm down Paris.We still got Brad. What about him"  
"Transferred schools." Paris murmured. "What?But- when?" Was it posibble she hadn't even noticed? She took a look on the big clock in the hallway. 10 minutes to go.OK, now it was really time to become nervous. Rory glanced around as she suddenly stopped. She knew it! She just knew it! There he was!

Tristin walked up to them.He looked strange in some way,something was definitly wrong with him. But only Rory noticed- Paris instead,immediately jumped on him."What do you think you stupid idiot!Where have you been? You have to get dressed, we're on in ten minutes."

Tristin looked away, his smirk disappearing:"Can't."

Paris couldn't believe what she had just heared "What?" was all she could say in her counfusion.

Tristin ran his fingers thruogh his hair, trying to explain:" Actually, my dad wants to pull me out of school. He…" That was enough for Paris. More furious than Rory had ever seen her before she walked away.Tristin looked after her with an expression in his eyes, Rory didn't know too well from him- she could tell he was sorry."… and is she unhappy."

Rory nodded understanding Paris' feelings, but ignoring her own anger for the moment." What do you mean he wants to pull you out of school? What happened?"

Tristin gave out a bitter laugh."Nothing. Just ticked the old man off, that's all."

Rory gave him a sceptic look."By doing what? Tristin, come on, tell me."

"I got in some trouble."

"Trouble involving?"

Tristin sighed." Involving Duncan and Bowman, and-" he paused for a second." Bowman's dad's safe."

Rory already head expected something very bad, but it seemed getting worse and worse." Oh no."

She stared at Tristin not knowing what to think. Why did he do anything that dumb?Besides he was always smart. A big jerk, but smart. He went on talking:"I mean, Bowman had a key. It was supposed to be no big deal. And the crazy silent alarm kicked in."

Rory just repeated what he had said. "You broke into Bowman's dad's safe?"

Tristin nodded."Yes" He felt kind of ashamed infront of Rory.

"Stupid."

He bit his lip. "Yes."

She couldn't believe it. Him doing something THAT idiotic and- him leaving for it. That couldn't be it. She needed him. She... she...What? Was this acutally her mind telling her that she needed Tristin DuGrey? Rory's thoughts went wild.She tried to put them back into order and finally came to a point. Of course she-uhm, they- needed him: He was Romeo. But why didn't her heart stop running? Instinctly she tried to find a way to fix things.

"Well, okay, you can apologize and you can put back the money and you can explain that, I don't know-" Rory waved her hands while thinking of something to say."like...like you were going through something."

Seeing her plappering like that made Tristin forget for one second how serious his situation was.He just couldn't hold back a grin:" I was, I was going through his safe." He joked.

With his smirk reappearing on Tristin's face Rory realized how she was acting and immeadiately stopped it.Blushing lightly she changed the topic."Why would you do this?"

Tristin shook his head." I don't know. I guess that's something I can ponder at military school."

"Military school?" The heavyness of his words made Rory's face fall.

Again he nodded."The police are letting our parents handle it, and in my case that means military school in North Carolina."

North Carolina.Rory froze."I don't know what to say."

Tristin watched her reaction.What ment this expression on her face? Could it be the case she eventually cared? No, she hated him- especially after how he had acted in front of her boyfriend the last few days. Well, Yeah...Bagboy, he reminded himself.No,it was Impossible, that she cared about him and it was his fault that she didn't.

He didn't know what to say either and so unwillingly his mood changed to self defense, so his words came out bitterly when he leaned a bit forward hissing into Rory'S face.  
"I imagine you're overwhelmed with the relief in knowing that soon I will be gone."The moment he had spoken, he regretted it.

She couldn't know of course and so big disappointment overhelmed Rory of Tristin thinking she hated him that much.Stop! Wasn't she in fact supposed to hate him that much? But where was this hate? She fought with her eyes not to become wet as she looked up into Tristins face, which's expression was totally different than the moment before." I'm so sorry." Rory finally spoke out. Tristin sighed.Why the fuckin' hell did she have to make it so hard for him? " Well, I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

The stared into each other's eyes and suddenly the feeling Rory had at Madleine's party came back. This closeness...Rory took a step towards Tristin without noticing it." There's nothing you can… " she started, but she was interruptet by Mr. DuGray calling after Tristin from down the hall: "Tristin, come on."

Tristin broke eye contact first, when he glanced over his shoulder to his dad, pleading for just one more moment with his Rory.

"I gotta go.So,..." Silence filled the air for a second. Tristin didn't want to say goodbye and he also wasn't good at it, so one last time he would tease her- but not in a mean way.  
"...I might kiss you goodbye but, uh, your boyfriend... Take care of yourself, Mary"  
Rory couldn't help a smile playing around her lips.

Tristin turned around to leave. Rory struggled.And then- suddenly she lost controll over herself.  
"Tristin, he isn't watching." Oh no! What had she just said? What was she doing?  
Tristin stopped apruptly. Had he heared right? He turned back to Rory. " What did you say?" " I, I,..." Rory muttered. "I...He,..I, I...I mean- Dean, he isn't watching." Tristin was speechless. But he wasn't in need of any words.He reached out for Rory's hand to pull her closer to him. With his other hand he caressed Rory's cheek and brought up her chin while leaning down to her face.The closed their eyes when their lips touched to a sweet kiss.Warmth fell trough their bodies and Tristin felt like he was under electricity.This kiss ment so much to him and just when he wanted to deepen it- to show Rory everything he felt for her, again, his dad shouted through the hall.

He let her go. "You have know idea, what you've just done to me." He wispered."Why do you have to make it so hard for me, Mary?" Was the last he said, when he left Rory behind- close to tears, although this kiss also hadn't been crying material at all...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So that's it. No no, not the story, but it's first chapter.Maybe it was a bit cheesy- but i din't know how to write it in another way and in the end- i like it...If you've any ideas for me how to go on- tell me. I can't promise I'll update that soon, because here in germany summer breaks have just started and I've not much time, but I will update...


	2. Talks

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gilmore Girls or anything...

**So- here's the next chapter. I read it about 15 times to make sure I didn't make as much mistakes as in the first one.They're just annoying when you read it... Not much Trory action indeed, but I hope you like it anyway. There will be more in the next one.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Let me know if you like this one, too...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thus with a kiss I die." The end of the play. The courtains fell. The crowd applauded. While all actors got back on stage to bow, Rory just stood up and went outside.

She hadn't really noticed, what she had done after Paris had rushed to her, grabbing her arm pulling her on stage.- dressed as Romeo. Everything had seemed like a dream- so unreal…The play just went by- as it was nothing. Rory wasn't even sure if she had done a good job.

She sat down on a bench, wrapping her arms around her chest. The same movie kept playing in her head:  
Tristin kissing her, Paris as Romeo, Dean- her boyfriend beside her mother, both watching the play so proudly.  
Everytime the movie started it was more detailed and slowly Rory realized what had happened. She had cheated on Dean! She- Rory Gilmore had cheated on her boyfriend the second time with the same guy.

No! She hadn't done anything wrong...she just told the truth. Dean wasnt there, and he wasn't watching. Tristin kissed her!Yes it was all his fault.  
Wasn't it?  
Rory couldn't lie to herself. Tears ran down her cheek. She had wanted him to kiss her and she had kissed him back. It felt so right. She – she just…he was standing there and looked so different and then- Rory shook her head. It didn't matter anymore anyway. He was gone and she was with Dean. Yeah. She was with Dean, the guy she loved. Or at least thought she loved.

"Rory! There you are my wonderful product! God- I've done such a great job with you!" Appalled Rory tried to whipe the tears away, but more and more followed..  
Lorelei's face fell, when she saw Rory crying so badly. She sat down next to her and gave her daughter a hug. "Hey honey, what's up? You where fantastic! Tell mommy what's the matter with you." Rory looked up to her mother. "Mum, I wanna go home." Lorelei nodded. She told Rory to wait in the car, while she was going in again to ask Sookie for taking Lane home and thinking of a good lie for Dean.  
Damn, whatever was wrong with her daughter, it had definitly nothing to do with the play.

Rory hadn't spoken a single word during the whole drive to Stars Hollow. As they had reached home she just went into her room and closed the door. Lorelei sighed as she emtied her mug of fresh coffee and put it into the dishwasher. This was going to be a long night, she thought before she carefully knocked onto Rory's bedroom door and entered.  
The room was dark and PJ Harvey sounded through it. Lorelei sat down on the bed petting Rory's leg through the blanket.  
"I'm sure you wanna talk about it." Rory shook her head but she sat up all the same. "Oh yes you do! Because seeing you like this and not knowing what's the matter breaks my heart. I'm sure you don't want to live with the knowledge that you killed your own mother-and your best friend at the same time!"  
Rory shrugged trying to find a point to start. "I'm not that innocent anyway.", she finally brought out. Misunderstanding herLorelei and got serious at once, giving her daughter a sceptic look.  
"What do you mean by that, missy?"  
"I,…I…" Rory burst into tears again."  
"Is it really that bad? OK, I'm sorry, but I really think I've to know what happened. So, spill!"

Rory saw Lorelei's shocked face and quickly tried to allay her mother."It's not what you think. I didn't sleep with Dean or anything."  
Lorelei sighed. " Gee. Thank god. I just began to think you lost your virginity in one of the dignified Chilton toilets during act 3 or whenever. Never do this to your mother again! Clear?"  
Rory nodded. "So, what could be that bad then? Did you fight with anyone?"Now Rory shook her head. "With Dean? " Rory still negated. "When? I mean, I didn't notice…"  
"MOM! I said no!"  
Lorelei stopped. "Oh, ok…But it has something to do with Dean, right?" "I cheated on him."  
" I'm damn good at guessing." Lorelei grinned self satisfied until she realized what Rory had murmured.  
"Wait, you did what?"  
Rory sniffed, whiping tears away with the sleeve of the costume she was still wearing. "I cheated on him."  
"Yeah, I think I already got it." Loreleitwincled a few times to ban the shocked grimace from her face. "Well, I don't think you count kissing Paris on stage as cheating on Dean. So- just because I'm such a good guesser…Bible Boy turned Mary into a Magdalena?"  
Rory couldn't hold back a light smile. Her mother always succeeded in cheering her up.Even if it was just a little bit.  
"You could say so." "When?" " With your words: when spawn of satan wanted to say goodbye before going to hell", Rory sobbed snuggling up to her mother and telling her what had happened.  
It took hours, because she had to do it with all details- especially about the kiss and- about Tristin of course.How her feelings for him had changed so suddenly.  
Lorelei knew, that this wasn't a sudden changing of feelings but just realizing something very obvious.  
Although Rory would've never admitted it, Lorelei had known for a long time, that her relationship with Dean was going to an end with- or without this blond guy, who made the saying ´teasing a sign of affection´ come true.  
"And now?" Lorelei finally asked. Rory paused, her swollen eyes sending fresh tears on their way down her cheeks.  
"I don't know. I have to tell Dean. He'll completely freak out!"

"You don't want to end things with Dean?"  
Anger sounded in Lorelei's voice as she saw Rory shaking her head. She was so naïve at times!  
Lorelei pushed Rory away a bit so that she could look into her face.

"Come on Rory, there must be a reason for kissing another guy twice, and sure not to be in love with Dean!"  
"Tristin is gone." "That's not the point. What if he wasn't? You can't use Dean to get over him." "But I still, I…I…" "Look, you can't even say, that you love Dean."  
Now Rory cried as badly as at the beginning of their talk.  
Lorelei sighed. This hadn't been her intention. She put her arms back around her daughter and gently rubbed her back .  
" Hey…I know it's hard and I know your puzzled, but you just can't do this to Dean." Rory nodded. " I know your right…I….I think I should sleep now. It's going to be a tough day tomorrow."  
Lorelei understood. It was time for Rory to be left alone now.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that's it! The next update will take a little longer. Tomorro I'll go on holidays…No computer to write, but 2 weeks to think of a good third chapter!


	3. The final Breakup

Disclaimer:  
I do NOT own Gilmore Girls or anything...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, here's the next chapter… well. against my promise- no Trory action at all… It's a very angry chapter- as you can guess by it's name…  
Ahw, just read it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Rory" Dean greeted his girlfriend smiling before he leaned forward to give her a peck. "Hey" Rory replied while turning her head to something suddenly very important on the other side of the street so that the kiss landed on her cheek.  
Dean was irritated but didn't expectanything bad because Roryx seemed in a strange mood anyway. " You feel better than yesterday?" He asked a little worried. Rory gave him a questioning look. "Uhm….yes….yeah…thanks" she murmured wondering what Lorelei had told him after the play. She really should have asked her…  
Dean looked over her in disbelief "You're sure?"  
Rory quickly nodded hoping he'd stop asking. He did.  
"So,…" Dean finally began to break the awkward silence between them which unfortunately had arised several times during the last few weeks.  
"I didn't see you at Luke's this morning."  
"Yeah- Mom still refuses to go there…"  
"Things are still weird between them?" Rory nodded. This was her catchword.  
"Dean…we need to talk." Rory quickly brought out right before Dean could open his mouth to say something else. _Now_, he expected something bad. Especially when she lead him to the park. This was always a bad sign…  
They sat down on a bench, bothe quiet for a few minutes.  
" Have I told you yet, that you were really great yesterday? It was much fun to watch the play- especially without _this _Tristin."  
His last words Dean spoke in disgust, having forgotten for a moment why they were here and not noticing how angry he made Rory by talking about Tristin that way.  
"Paris as Romeo- he couldn't have done it better anyway…," Dean giggled.  
"Stop it." Rory interrupted him. "That's not what I wanted to talk about with you."  
"Well, than you actually should _start_ talking",Dean said getting serious while facing the fact, that in opposite to him, Rory hadn't forgotten why they were here.  
Rory struggled desperately looking for the right words.  
"So, what?" Dean asked staring straight into Rory's face and making it impossible for her to avoid eye contact.  
"Tell me, why shall I stop speaking about Richboy?"  
Rory raised her voice more than she had intended to.  
" I already told you to stop talking about him like this, didn't I?"  
"What?" Dean hissed in high dudgeon. "Since when are nicknames forbidden, Rory?" Since you like him?"  
Rory hesitated. Just a second to long. Dean couldn't believe it.  
"You like him!" , he shouted. "That's why you wanted to talk to me? Because you finally figured out that you like him?"  
"No! I mean-" Rory tried to defense herself. This couldn't have started worse.  
"Yes- I like him, but that's not the point!"  
Dean gave out a bitter laugh. He tried to keep as cool as possible but hurt, jealousness and anger had already taken controll over him.  
"What's the point , Rory? Tell me!"  
Rory struggled.  
"Tell me!" Dean shouted .  
Rory started crying when she saw the cold expression on his face. No, this Dean was definitly different to the one she had known and loved so much.  
Again he yelled at her "Rory, come on!" She shook her head. This was enough.  
" The point is, " she began "that I don't love you anymore!"  
The words came out easier than Rory would've thought. They hit Dean right into his face. His mouth dropped open.  
"Because of him? Because of this spoiled little ashole?" Rory couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up.  
"No, because you turned into someone I can't love!"  
She walked away. Dean followed her.  
" I'm still the same guy!"  
"No, you aren't!"  
Rory walked faster. Dean tried to catch her arm, but only reached the bracelet he had made for her. He was so rude that he teared it off leaving red stripes on Rory's wrist. She looked at him in fear  
" No you aren't!" she whsipered shaking her head,tears running down her face.  
" The Dean I loved would never act like this."  
" You know what?", Dean yelled making Rory turn aroung to run away. Again he followed her grabbing her shoulders this time.  
" Dean! You're hurting me!" Rory sobbed buthe didn't pay attention.  
"You're not the same either, Rory!"  
"Let me go!" Rory shouted.  
"Go to Tristin?"  
"No, Tristin's gone. He's in North Carolina. I just wanna go away from _you_! Don't you understand?"  
Dean's proud was destroyed. He froze for a moment, than he pushed Rory away.  
"I don't believe you! Why do you lie to me? You, …you, you SLUT!" First he wanted to turn around, but then he pushed Rory again. Harder. So hard, that she nearly fell.  
Then he was suddenly pushed himself.  
"Jess!" Rory sighed relieved, realizing that the had ended up near the Diner in the mean time.  
"Never talk to her like this again!" Jess just striked out to hit Dean when Rory heared another voice.  
"Away!"  
Jess wasn't sure whether to stop.  
" I said away!" Luke repeated as he rushed over to them. He grabbed Dean by the collar of his T- Shirt and threw him onto the lawn.  
"And never- NEVER EVER touch her again!" he added to Jess' words.  
"Now go home! I don't want to see you near my diner anymore!"  
Rory had never seen Luke like this. Even Taylor couldn't make him _that _furious! But when Dean was gone his mood changed with turning towards Rory.  
"Are you okay?", he asked worried. Rory whiped some tears away. "I guess", she whispered. Luke nodded.  
"Jess'll bring you upstairs, while I'll call your Mom."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. My end of Rory and Dean. I really think he could act like this, you too?

More Chaps will follow soon, because I already wrote them on holiday and just have to type them in word…Je'll be a bit different because I don't want him as Tristin's rival later on…

R&R, please. Critisism is welcome, too!


	4. Saying thank you

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Gilmore girls…Jeez- if I only would…  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As said, Jess is going to be a little different, although I hope this doesn't change his character that much…because in general I like Jess…I'm sorry- still no Tristin in here, but much Luke and Lorelei.  
I'm destroying the suspense, so READ!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, here it is: Chapter 4- saying thank you-  
or:  
learning about yourseld from your kids ( I know, the second title is long and kind of ugly, but I think all parents should at least try this _lol_)

"Anything I can bring you?"Jess asked while Rory sat down on the couch. He glanced around putting his hands into the front pockest of his jeans. "Maybe some coffee?"he asked half –smliing. Rory negated and Jess' smile disappeared. He felt helpless. He was good at joking around, talking about stuff like books and music, but he wasn't good at comforting people. To bring it to the point, he was really bad at it  
.Because he didn't know what to say, Jess decided to say nothing at all.He just sat down beside Rory and gently put her hair behind her ears. Although it was soaked with tears and her eyes were swollen, she was still beautiful.

Lorelei entered the diner. Luke had just cleared some tables and was walking behind the couner. "She's upstairs." He grumbled. "Alone?" "No, Jess is with her." "Ah, OK then." Lorelei said sitting down right in front of Luke. He watched her hauntingly.  
"You don't wanna go to her?"  
Lorelei shook her head.  
"After the story Mrs Patty told me I need a strong coffeeat first.And…" she added more quiet " besides I need time to talk to you "  
"But…"  
"I think she's fine with Jess at the moment."  
Luke understood. He took a big mug of coffee and pased it together with a chockolate muffin to Lorelei. She smiled. This guy really knew what she needed.  
She looked at him and suddenly got nervous.  
"OK, how to start…I'm really thankful of what you did to Dean.." Luke continued collecting dirty dishes murmuring "Nothing to mention" while Lorelei was still speaking.  
"In fact, that's not the only thing I want to say thank you for." Luke switched the doorsign from 'open' to 'closed'.  
"I mean, your always there for me- and Rory of course, and maybe- yeah, I've thought a lot about you and me, Rory and so on,…and Luke?"

"I'm listening."he murmured while finally carrying th dishes into the kitchen and now whiping the counter.  
"OK, because I know I'm babbling. But- OK…I guess it's hard to follow."  
"Yeah, it is. But I can."

"Good to know, because it's really important to me. OK. Back to topic. Lorelei waved her hands around to catch the right words.  
"Uh…Yeah. I thought a lot."  
"As you already said."  
"Don't interrupt me!"  
Luke raised his hands to show he wouldn't.  
"Fine. Again: I thought a lot and maybe Rory has her being obvious to certain things from me. I mean, maybe I just couldn't see what was always there- right befor my eyes. I don't want to be things between us weird until you break into a fucking safe or something, although you probably never will…It's just, your so important to me and- "  
She took a deep breath.  
"I really like you. So, Luke, could you just stand still for a moment!"  
Luke sighed. He stopped cleaning the coounter and just when he wanted to look up to Lorelei, he felt her soft lips on his own, kissing them gently. "What was that for?" He muttered, when she opened her eyes. Lorelei smiled.  
"I thought you listened?" She paused. He was so damn cute, staring at her totally confused.  
"Because I really like you." She explained giving him another short kiss.  
Without another word she went upstairs to collect Rory leaving Luke standing alone in his emty diner.

He was so mixed up, that the only thing he could think of was,that he was glad he hadn't been carrying dishes because otherwise he would have dropped them.

Jess heared steps coming upt the stairs and he could tell by their sound that they defenitly not belonged to Luke. He stroke Rory's hair.  
Her head was leaning against his chest and he held her tight. After she had finally stopped crying she had fallen asleep in this position.  
He gently pushed her away to wake her up when Lorelei entered Luke's apartment. Rory twinkled a few times not knowing where she was at first. She looked at Jess, then at Lorelei. Immediately she jumped of the couch. "Mom!"  
Lorelei grinned when Rory gave her a welcoming hug. "Jesus! And I was afraid you wouldn't need me anymore because you found better trained company." Jess smiled and hided his awkwardness by countering at once:  
"Oh no, I'm sure I'll never be called Stacey's Mom, or at least I hope so..:" Lorelei pointed a finger on him.  
"I'm really going to like this kid." Yes, she really was. Especially since it was matter of fact, that there'd never be anything else than friendship between him and her daughter.  
She directed her attention back to Rory, glad to see her smiling.  
"Let's go home, sweetheart. I've ordered pizza at Al's before I came here, with _everything _."  
"Why don't we eat downstairs?"  
Lorelei shrugged grinning all over her face.  
"I guess I made Luke unable to cook tonight."  
Rory and Jess both gave her questioning looks.  
Before Rory closed the apartment door behind her, she hesitated. Lorelei was good enough in mind reading to know that her daughter needed a moment alone with Jess.  
"I'm in the car", she said before she went down the stairs and Rory reentered the apartment.  
Jess was sitting on his bed, a book in his hands. Rory leaned her head to the side so that she could read the cover. "Herman Mellville- Moby Dick"  
She gave out a laughter. " I never imagened you reading books like this."  
Jess grinned putting the book beside him on the floor.  
"Why? It's a real classic."  
Rory nodded.  
"No doubt. But It doesn't fit to the skull on the Offspring t-shirt you're wearing."  
"Ah, I have to change to read such books. I understand."  
"That would be the least."  
"I'll keep in mind. Where's your Mom?"  
"_Outside-_waiting for me in the_ car._" Rory rolled her eyes.  
" I'd guess she had the worst fight with Luke ever, but she's just tooo happy. Don't wann know what's up with those two." Jess shrugged.  
"Perhaps they just made up."  
"Maybe" Rory answered disbelieving. "But there has to be something else. I saw this glimmer in my Mom's eyes."  
Jess laughed and Rory hit his shoulder.  
"Outch" he cried out playfully. "Don't make fun of me!" "Never!" Jess giggled but stopped when Rory shot another death glare at him.  
"Seriously" he began. "I know what you're talking about. It's the same _'glimmer'_ she has in her eyes when she gets her extra big mug of coffee together with her favourite muffins."  
"Yeah…" Rory said in thoughts.  
"But it was worse. Much worse."  
"So, why do you let her wait for you?" Jess brought Rory back to topic. She smiled a little embaressed.  
"Because I want to say thank you for being such a good friend for me. I'm really glad to have someone like you."  
Now it was Jess time to smile embaressed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's it! Hope you liked it- tell me by reviewing!  
The next chapter is ashort one and only about Tristin...  
But if he returns or not- hehe,you'll have to wait to find out...


	5. Would she?

Disclaimer:  
I still don't own Gilmore girls…: teardrops :  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry it's very short, but anyway- here it is: I hope it's not too cheesy!

Chapter 5- Would she?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tristin lay on his bed staring to the ceiling. Two days left and he'd have to go to military school. North Carolina. He sighed.  
He didn't mind going away from home, away from his parents.  
He did mind going away from Chilton, away from his few true friends.  
Away from Janlan, his grandfather- very much.  
But thinking of going away from Rory made him sick.  
He had never cared more about a girl than her. Had he ever really cared about another girl?

He heared someone knocking on his bedroom door. It was the DuGrey's housemaid asking Tristin if he wanted to diner now. His parents were out, as always. Tristin negated. All he wanted to do was dreaming of Rory, her shiny hair, her crystal blue eyes. The way she had smiled the last time he had called her Mary.  
Damn, he wished he hadn't been so fuckin stupid to play along with Duncan's and Bowman's games!  
She had warend him of them! If he had listened to Rory, he could've went to school on Monday and wait for her at her locker.  
He could've told her how much the kiss at the play meant to him. How much their first kiss had meant to him. How, how much SHE meant to him!  
But what then? What if Rory was still together with Dean?  
What if the kiss hadn't meant anything to her?  
What if HE didn't mean anything to her?  
What, what if she knew what he felt and just wanted to make him life a living hell just like he had done it to her?  
Tristin tried to push this thoughts away, but he couldn't. Anger rose in his body. No…This wasn't true! His Mary wouldn't do anything like this, would she? No, probably not. But he had to be sure. Although he'd be gone, he had to talk to Rory one more time.  
Tristin jumped up. How could he get from Hartford to Stars Hollow?  
His Dad had taken away his keys, so he couldn't drive. His grandfather was on a business trip and today's last bus was gone. Damn!  
Tristin rubbed his blond hair while he was walking up and down his room. Then he had an idea: It would take hours- but, why not?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hehe, I guess I'm an evil child to let you wait for an update at this place, but you won't have to wait that long…Tell me if you liked it or if I have to change or add bits and pieces…


	6. Gettin' together

Disclaimer:  
I still don't own Gilmore girls…teardrops  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is very much about a really crazy Lorelei…Also not very long, I'm afraid…  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6-Getting together  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'm getting together with Luke! I'm getting together with Lu- uke!"  
"You had way too much coffee." Rory grumbled while her mother jumped around like a bouncy ball, a piece of pizza in her hand.  
She pointed on Rory and continued her sing- sang:  
"Yeah- maybe. But you know what? It doesn't matter because I'm gettin together with L- U – K- E! Oh, it's just a great day. "  
"Calm down, Cheerleader! You've forgotten that it's also the day I broke up with the guy who used to be my boyfriend for over a year and he nearly hit me!" Rory spoke bitterly. In thoughts she wanted to add, that it was also the day after Tristin had left, but she was interrupted by more  
jubilant shoutings of her mother.  
"Yeah, but you were saved by the guy I'll get together with, what- in fact, only makes Luke greater and look, beside you apparently don't need to wallow, did I already mention, that I'm gettin together with Luke?"  
"How do you know that I'm not wallowing?" Rory crossed her arms. "I'm sitting here in my pyjamas and-"  
"And," Lorelei continued. "l can't see a big pot of chockolate ice-cream on your lap, which is absolutely necessary for a Gilmore Girl to wallow! So, you know what?"  
Rory sighed.  
"It's a perfect day because you're getting together with the guy that makes the best blueberry muffins and your daughter is happy for you?"  
Lorelei rushed over to Roryandgave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"Yeah, especially that my daughter is happy for me makes this day perfect!"  
They smiled at each other until Lorelei again jumped through the room shouting her favourite sentence of the day.  
Just when Rory couldn't stand it anymore, she was saved by the doorbell. She sighed relieved and asked Lorelei a played question:  
"Oh, who could it be at this late hour?" Her mother grinned. Then, she suddenly froze.  
"Mom?" Rory asked wondering what was going on now.  
"Mom?" Lorelei turned pale.  
"Oh my god- I'm looking horrible! I've got to get changed!"  
Rory grabbed her mother's arm when she wanted to run up the stairs.  
"Keep cool, Mom. It doesn't matter. Luke has already seen you in your worst outfits at the worst times!"  
"Yeah, but I want to be burned in as absolutely beautiful in his mind when were getting together. So, would you let me go changing?"  
Rory sighed. "No, because you're already burned in his mind , Mom, you are a BURNER. Now go open the door!"  
Lorelei gave Rory another kiss on the forehead.  
"That's my kid!" she shouted proudly while rushing to the door.  
"Yup, and I'd say everything to make you shut up." Rory grumbled as she flunged back onto the sofa.  
A few seconds later her Mom stood right in front of her. Rory looked up from the movie right into Lorelei's shocked face.  
"You opened the door?"  
Her mother nodded.  
"And it's not Luke?"  
Now Lorelei shook her head.  
"Brad Pitt!" She grinned.  
Rory gave her a strange look, while Lorelei put her hands on her hips.  
"Why did you never tell me how HOT Bible Boy actually is?"  
"Tristin!" Rory couldn't believe it.  
She nervously looked down herself, dressed in wide baby-blue pyjamas with a grey sweater over them.  
"Don't worry." Lorelei said reading Rory's thoughts. "Like mother like daughter. As you just said- I'm a burner!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That would be the next part then…Now I need your help. Give me ideas how to go on!  
I've already written the next chapter indeed, but I'm not sure wheter to chang it and especially how to go on after it!  
So, if you have any suggestions, TELL ME!


	7. Crazy for her OR: the 2nd goodbye

Disclaimer:  
I still don't own Gilmore girls…teardrops  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! No, he didn't walk and he didn't take a Taxi ( I didn't even have the idea :lol:) So, what did he do? Read to find out hehe…I hope you like it…  
Ah-and: 1st**, I still need ideas**! & 2nd, I don't know yet where this story leads, but, I really really like happy ends ;-)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7- Crazy for her OR: The 2nd goodbye**

Tristan sat on the porch. He waited for Rory to come outside, but the same time he wished she wouldn't. All the words he had thought of during the long ride to Stars Hollow were gone and he just couldn't find them again.  
He took a deep breath when he heared the door opening again.  
Running his fingers through his hair he looked up to watch Rory approach. Tristan smiled. "Hey Mary."

Rory shivered. As much as he had hated this nickname it now caused this strange feeling in her stomache.  
"Tristan... I thought you were gone…" she whispered completely confused. He shook his head his smile disappearing.

"On Monday."

Rory crossed her arms in front of her chest and glanced around. She had hoped he'd tell her his dad had changed his mind an he could stay, but now…

"Where's you car?" Was the first thing her mouth could catch out of the mess of feelings, questions and thoughts inside her mind, as she couldn't fing the silver porsche in the dark neighbourhood.  
"I haven't got a car anymore. My Dad has taken away the keys and I guess I'll never see them again." Tristan explained.  
"But how…?" " I came here?" he finished her question.  
"By bike." He smiled emberassed as he noticed how ridicolous this actually sounded.  
Rory's mouth dropped open. She'd have thought he'd make fun of her, but there it leaned against the tree- a metallic blue mountain bike.

"You're crazy!"  
Tristan shrugged. Rory was absolutely right. He was crazy- crazy for her!  
But why the hell couldn't he just tell her?  
Rory got closer. Tristan noticed the missing bracelet around her wrist she always wore and suddenly remembered the questions he had to be answered.  
"How's Bagboy?" He asked trying not to sound too jealous. Rory winced.  
"We broke up today."  
"I'm sorry." Although his heart jumped for joy Tristan really felt kind of sorry. For her. Rory must have told Dean about the play…His thoughts were interrupted.  
"It's not your fault." He looked up.  
"Isn't it?"

Rory shook her head.  
"I didn't even tell him about- uhm, ….Friday…I just didn't love him anymore." She stopped and stared into the clear night, afraid her eyes would become wet, but they didn't.  
"I guess it's OK." She said turning back to Tristan.He sighed relieved.  
"Fine, because it wasn't my intention to make you unhappy."  
But he made her unhappy, if he wanted to or not! Rory sat down beside him.  
"Why exactly did you come here, Tristan?"  
Tristan ran his fingers through his messy hair.Just when he wanted to put his hand back on his knee, he changed his mind.  
He took Rory's hand and twisted his fingers with hers.  
"Because I wanted to." He smiled hesitating- now or never!

Rory felt strange, but not bad. It was close to the feeling she had had with Dean at the beginning, only much stronger. She nervously stared down on her hand in Tristan's. Although he was different than the usual jerk, she already knew him like this.  
Szenes flashed through Rory's head:  
Sometimes in Chilton when they where alone, or even in class when she felt Tristan's gaze on her ear. Then, Madeleine's party, the talk after it and finally- the play.  
Suddenly warm air touched her cheek. Rory turned her head. It was Tristan's breath, his mouth only a few inches away from hers. He got closer, but stopped like he was aksing for permission.  
Rory felt flattered by noticing that Tristan DuGrey was actually feeling nervous- because of her. She closed her eyes and he kissed her gently, telling her, what he couldn't say.

But again when he deepened the kiss, Tristan suddenly felt something cold on his lips. He pulled away to see, that it was on of the numerous tears streaming down Rory's face. _No! This couldn't be true. _He licked the salty drop away._ It was true, she was crying again._  
"I have to be a very bad kisser ."He joked half- smiling but Rory could tell from his voice that he was really hurt.  
"I'm so sorry" She sobbed whiping the tears away.  
"It had nothing to do with the kiss."

Tristan gave out a bitter laugh.  
"Oh yeah. I know this sentence already Rory."  
"It had never anything to do with the kiss! "  
"Whatever you say Rory."

"Really!" She desperatly squeezed his hand to stop him from backing away.

"Please, Tristan. It's just…just the situations….Look, the first time you kissed me I didn't want to realize that I may like you.The second time I realized that I can't deny it anymore and now- I have to realize that I was so stupid, because now I know that I really like you and it's too late!"

Tristan could hardly breath. It took him a second to gather hisself.  
"You just said you really like me?"  
Rory blushed emberassed.  
"Yes, I did. Rory Gilmore finally admitted that she likes Tristan DuGrey. And woe betide you to say you knew it all the time!"  
"I did." He smirked.  
"You're hopeless."  
"But you like me."  
Rory playfully rolled her eyes before she gave him a quick kiss.Yes, she liked him. Maybe even more than that.  
And, she didn't want him to leave. Her blue eyes refillin with tears she lowered her head.  
"Tristan, I don't want this only to be the second goodbye."  
"Me neither." He whispered pulling her into an embrace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, what will happen next? WillTristan's Dad change his mind? How do you think Lorelei'll react? What about Janlan? remember- he's on a business trip right now...And don't forget about Dean!


	8. No need to fight

Disclaimer: As said: I don't own Gilmore Girls and I guess I never will...

Authors Note:

everybody: THANK YOU SO MUCH for all those reviews! I'm so happy you like my story so far!  
Especially because it's besdie my first fanfiction also my first English story!

lackinglime: No, I'm sorry, I hadn't heared of this castle. But you made me curious so I googled. I didn't find a castle with this name in Germany, and because I thought the name sounds more dutch than German, I tried again and found some pictures and informations of a really beautiful castle in the Netherlands. It's called Kasteel Groeneveld. Could it possibly be this?

everybody again: Did you guys know tht there's no One Tree Hill in Germnay? It's horrible! I can't wait for the show to come to us. I hope it will!

KeitaWolf: Im sorry :lol:

Finally Joy1 & KathrynValmont: Thanx for your ideas- they really helped me!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sodele (hehe, I love this word…do you know it?)  
HAVE FUN WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!- **No need to fight**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew you lied when you said he's in North Carolina."  
Rory winced harrassed.  
"Dean! What are you doing here?"" "  
Dean turned the box he was carrying upside down and dropped some books and other things onto the lawn before he threw it away. "Bringing your stuff back" he frowned.  
"And…" he said coming over to the sitting couple. " seeing that I was right. He stole you away from me!"  
"Dean, please!" Rory tried to reassure him, but he ignored her turning to Tristan, who was still holding Rory.

"Get your paws off her" he snorted.  
"I see no reason for doing so…As far as I know she isn't your girlfriend anymore." Tristan replied smirking.  
"But she isn't one of your sleazy toys either, richboy!"  
Now Tristan's smirk disappeared. He got up taking a step towards Dean suddenly boiling with rage.  
"You're right. She never was and she'll never be!" He hissed through his teeth.  
"Oh come on, we two know it better:" Dean twinkled setting Tristan's nerves on edge by pushing him backward.  
"Shut up BagBoy!" Tristan retorted baling his hands to fists ready to strike out.  
"Cut it off!" Rory pleaded desperatly watching the two guys.  
" Please!" She puled tugging Tristan's sleeve trying to draw his attention away from Dean. But instead of looking down to her, he kept glaring at Dean who was punctiliously daring Tristan to throw a punch on him.  
"I won't fight with you." He began nipping his eyes together."You know why?"  
"Cause you're a miserable wimp?" Dean respondet poking Tristan again, who only shook his head backing away.  
"No, because I don't need to. I already won _EX- Loverboy _" He gloated placing a hand on Rory's shoulder. Dean bristled with anger. He went on Tristan swinging his fist. "NO! " Rory cried out immediately covering her eyes with her hands. She waited for a _Splash_ but there came none. Just before he hit Tristan's face, Dean stopped.  
"This is not over!" He snorted pointing onto his enemy before he rushed away, kicking the empty cartboard box. Both; Rory and Tristan watched him wondering what had made him change his mind. Then Tristan noticed the open door behind him.  
"You kids better come in now. " Lorelei said standing in the frame. "You're missing Angelina Jolie and Nicolas Cage showing how to steal really expensive cars- something Chilton won't teach you! Besides" she added twinkling to Tristan. " I'm not in the mood to waste the superpowers I wished I had on healing broken noses."  
Tristan was baffled. He followed Rory to help her collecting the things Dean had spread over the ground.  
"This is your Mom?" he asked pointing onto the spot this attractive women had stood the moment before.  
"Yep. Surprised?"  
"Yeah, kind of… I didn't expect your Mom wearing …"  
"Trousers with juicy written all over her ass? " Rory continued laughing. " Sorry to dissappoint Bible Boy, you're Mary isn't raised by a nun. " Tristan shrugged relieving Rory of some books. Then he leaned forward like he wanted to kiss Rory's cheek but stopped midway..  
"I'm not disappointed. At least now I know who you got your beauty from." He aspirated in her ear making Rory blush in not less then 3 different shapes of red, a warm shiver running down her back.

"Pizza?" Lorelei offered handing Tristan a piece.  
"No, thank you Mrs Gilmore." He negated courteously. But by the last two words Lorelei immediately winced like they injured her.  
"Please, please…Don't do this ever again! Unless you wanna make me feel old… It's Lorelei, OK?"  
Tristan nodded amused. Rory's Mom was absolutely cool.  
"Now that this is clear…You wanna drink something?" she asked smiling.  
"Yes, that would be great." Tristan answered noticing how thirsty this ride had actually made him.  
"Coffee?"  
"Mom, I think he'd rather have some water. He came here by bike." Rory explained coming out of her bedroom.  
"So he'll need fresh energy."

"Mom!"  
"OK, OK. " Lorelei conteded leaving to the kitchen.  
"I'm afraid she's completely off her trolley tonight." Rory smiled sitting down beside Tristan on the couch. He shrugged.  
"I like her. "  
"Good boy!" Lorelei lauded returning to the living room handing Tristan a glass of water. He thanked her and emtied it in one go.  
"Don't you parents want you to spend your second last evening with you?"  
Tristan ran his hand trough his hair, remebering the story of Rory's Mom shouting at Madeleine and Louise he had heared off. He shook his head.  
"To be honest- they don't know that I'm not at home…they're out." he said guiltily waiting for Lorelei's reaction.  
"What?" She yelled. But Lorelei wasn't mad at Tristan. She was mad at his parents! Why did they care this less? She raised her hands fretting and fuming.  
"This is- " The doorbell rang. "LUKE!" She exclaimed rushing to the next mirror and arranging her hair. Tristan watched her completely puzzled.  
"This is what?" He repeted now gazing at Rory who roared with laughter.Tristan's facial expression was priceless! He must've expected everything but this.  
"Luke ist the guy." She concentrated to explain her mother's action to him, but was interrupted by Lorelei.  
"Who runs the greatest Dinner with the best coffee ever, has been a family friend for years, I'm finally getting together with and is now on the door." She babbled still on a caffeine high.

"So, uhm, when are your parents returning?"  
"Don't know, 3 o'clock at the earliest" Tristan guessed.  
"OK, I'll be back in time to give you a ride home. You don't have to do this distance twice today.Unless you don't keep your hands off Rory's clothes, then you'll do it never again! " Lorelei warned Tristan.  
"Wow." Was all he could say after Rory's Mom had given her daughter a goodbye kiss on the forehead, wished them a lot of assertive G- rated fun and finally rushed to the door.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is it! Hope you liked it… I hope I'll be able to update soon…Greetz, Ina


	9. Paris' next competitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update- but school just restarted here in Germany…I haven't written much more now, but I hope you enjoy this (very) short part anyway…  
The next update may come sooner…Thank's for all your reviews!  
Ina  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Roy began. "We've got about three hours left. What shall we do?"  
"How about watching the end of the movie and then- let's see…" Tristan suggested putting an arm around Rory's shoulder.  
"Sounds good." She smiled snuggling against him. Before paying his attention to the TV Tristan looked over the room. Everything in this house was totally Rory and her mother. Warm and ...unice, he thought chuckling.

"What? Paris absorbed my part as Romeo?" Tristan was convulsed with laughter. "This is really sick!" He gasped for breath holding his side. "Now don't tell me she kissed you?"  
Rory blushed.  
"You know Paris. She'd do everything for an A."  
"No! She did?" Tristan afresh snorted with laughter. Rory instead tried to hold back laughing.  
"That's not funny!" She exclaimed ashamedly, but Tristan still rolled himself on the sofa.  
"Ho yeah it is Mary!"  
"It isn't!"  
"Come on, I can see you're restraining your laughter! Admit it!"  
"I won't admit anything!" Rory said crossing her arms in front of her chest. Tristan sat up. He dispersed her arms to take her hands and intertwine her fingers with his own.  
"OK." He smirked making sure that she couldn't slap him by the next question."If it wasn't funny, then _how _was it?"  
"Tristan!" Rory's face turned red. "This is so typical for you!" she said trying to back away.  
"What can I say- I can't help being"  
"a jerk!"  
"Uh- no. That curious." Rory rolled her eyes at Tristan's derisive smirk.  
"So….?"  
"Huh? Nothing 'so..?' ! A lady doesn't tell." Rory said still fighting to free her hand, but Tristan didn't loosen his grip and availed the fact, that he was way stronger than Rory to pull the petite brunette onto his lap.  
"What a bummer… Just tell me, was it better than this?" he asked giving her a short kiss.  
Although her inside was dancing Rory did her best to ignore the chills that were suddenly streaming through her body. Pretending to be mulling over she licked her bottom lip.  
"Well….Paris _really wanted _this A, you know…." She teased playing along.  
Tristan smiled. His plan seemed to be working quite well. He released Rory's hands and rested his own on her waist, before kissing her sincerely. After a few seconds he pulled away.  
"Than this?"  
"Uhm, yeah, I think so…but I think I have to try it one more time…" Rory answered wrapping her hands around Tristan's neck and leaning in as he captured her lips again. He softly ran his tongue against hers- wondering how he survived the past 2 hours without doing this. But that was the specialty when it came to Rory: Just sitting next to her talking already made him walking on air. But kissing her was -indescribeable!

Rory played with Tristan's neck hair as they rested their foreheads against each others to draw breath. Both of them smiled lost in the other's blue eyes. Suddenly Rory's smile grew bigger.  
"What?" Tristan whispered wondering what's the matter. Rory bite her bottom lip.  
"Nothing." She said placing a meaningfull kiss on his lips.  
"Ah…" He replied being all smiles too now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aren't they sweet? )


	10. the rules of Stars Hollow's post office

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that seems common to you.

Author's note:

At first: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm happy you like this story that much!  
I hope you'll like this chapter as well…It's kind of a filler, but it was so much fun to write and I hope you have as much fun by reading it!  
Tell me how you liked the "she missed" part...

To KeitaWolf: take a look at the title of Chap 9 :twinker:  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10- the rules of Stars Hollow's postoffice  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday. Rory left the school building and headed for the bus station. Short after she dropped herself on her usal seat. She looked out of the dingy window as the heavy engine started.  
Rorysighed. This was definitly her worst school day ever!

She had already had enough after her first go to her locker. Just a week ago she could never have imagined to miss Tristan's patented smirk greeting her before the first ring of the bell, making her roll her eyes before he even could open his mouth to say something. Something teasingly and stupid most times, Rory remembered chuckling.

It still seemed kind of surreal for her, that she now had a long-distance relationship with Tristan DuGrey, the guy who had made her life at school a living hell, and in a different way, still did now that he was gone.  
Because now couldn't help but desperatly waitiing for him to appear beside her, what wasn't very herself. Rory Gilmore was a judicious smart girl. So why couldn't she just stop to look for someone desperatlely who could never be there?  
And why the hell did she have a lump in her throat everytime she heared someone asking for Tristan or mentioning his name, wondering where the well former king of Chilton had got to?

Because she damn missed him. Rory's eyes filled with tears.  
She missed him even more than she had hated him.  
His insufferable self confidence, his way too big ego.  
Their bantering , his stupid jokes. His cocky smirk.  
The way he alwas leaned against something like he just couldn't stand straight.  
Like he always took chairs the wrong way round to sit on them his arms crossed on top of the back.  
She also missed the way he ran his fingers through his messy blond hair. His voice. His eyes. His laughter. His smile. And last but not least- his kisses.

The back door of the buss opened fizzlyng and Rory stood up. As she went down the few stairs, she saw someone sitting outside on the bench, who painted a surprised smile on her face.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jess! What are you doing here?"  
Jess stood up.  
He closed his book and put it into the backpocket of his easy jeans. Then he raised a brown paper mug.  
"Bringing you coffee." He said handing Rory her beloved drink.She snapped it up and immediately took a few sips.  
"That's so sweet of you." She exclaimed happily. Jess shrugged.  
"I'd rather call it purer selfishness. I couldn't stand your Mom and Luke whispering sweet nothings anymore. So I decided to pick you up for lunch. How was Chilton?"

Rory winced.  
"So, you said Mom's already at the diner?" She asked glancing around.  
Jess raised an eyebrow. "Yeah she is… Tough day I guess…?"  
"Horrible." Rory said giving Jess a 'please don't ask' look. Not that she wanted to keep him out of the loop, but she knew he'd understand, that she didn't want to tell him, then her mother and afterwards once again Lane…  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She doesn't have a picture of him?"  
"No she hasn't! What a shame, huh?"  
"Oh yeah! I only saw him once on this Chilton Party…"  
"Don't you think he's damn hot?"  
"Hot as hell! "  
Lane lowered her voice.  
"Dean is nothing in comparison to this blond Adonis!"  
Lorelei nodded avidly.  
"Have you seen his…?"  
"Rory!" Lane exclaimed telling Lorelei with a look to shut up, because her daughter had just disappeared behind her.  
"Hey Lane. Mom headed you off once again, huh?"  
" I, …I have…I have a new CD for us to check out!" The Korean Girl muttered.

"Great. Come in! What is it? "  
"A really hot German rock band. Can you imagine the effort to get this disk? Mrs: Kim's eyes are wide open currenly:"  
"I guess it was worth it if it's only a quarter as hot as _Blond Adonis_." Rory grinned making Lane blush by the fact that she had heared every single word of her and Lorelei's little chat about Tristan.

"But you have to admit, that this nickname fits perfectly!" Lane said excusingly.  
Rory rolled her eyes laughing.  
"Don't expect her to understand us, Lane. We're only like fans on sleazy seats while she has the V.I.P. ticket. V.I.P people never understand what's so great about seeing your star from a 30 meters distance " Lorelei explained babbling as she joined the two teenagers in the living room. In her right hand she carried the 3rd mug of coffee she had had this hour.  
"I thought Luke was your Star?" Rory teased her Mom and flunged beside her onto the sofa.  
"Of course he is! But I wonder if he'd mind if I wore a 'I love Tristan' T-Shirt..."  
"Mom…" Rory awed.  
"What? Luke didn't mind the one with this horny Armani model, so why not Tristan? There's not much of a difference!"  
"MO- HOM!"  
"Don't act as if, Missy. I didn't choose little Hottie for you."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't figure you two to start drawling by the thought of him."  
"You see, it's all your fault. Anyway, put the CD in Lane, I wanna listen to some music."  
"Yep! I'm so excited. You'll love the Beatsteaks! Especially 'Hello Joe' and 'Hand in Hand' do rock!"  
Lane doted and Rory was glad, that they now had found another topic than Tristan.

Wednesday.  
"Can't you get off the window now, Mom?" Rory asked annoyed.  
"No.Because, then I couldn't see, that _Kirk's coming up the streeet_!" Lorelei shouted and immediately jumped up to storm outside. Rory followed her, her heart in her mouth. She was so excited! Tristan had promised to write her as soon as possible, so today there _had_ to be a letter for her in the post!

Just before Kirk arrived, the two reached the letterbox.  
"Good morning Lorelei. Good morning, Rory." Kirk greeted formly.  
"Morning." Came a short response.  
"Anything for us today?" Rory asked before Kirk even had a chance to open his postbag.  
"Perhaps a letter for Rory?" Lorelei postet the second question, her curiousity almost bigger than Rory's excitement.  
"Mhm…."Kirk murmered going through his bag.  
"Shall we help you search?" Lorelei suggested nervously.  
"No, thank you."  
Kirk slowly took out a huge pack of letters to read the adresses.  
"Why aren't they sorted? Don't tell me you do this at each house." Lorelei bellyached after a minute about Kirk's speed.  
"I actually do."  
"Have you already looked at these ones?" Rory asked reaching her hand for a pack of letters in Kirks bag.  
She shouldn't have done it. Kirk immediately began to scream.  
"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH THE POSTMAN'S BAG!"  
Then he snatched his bag away so fast, that a load of letters landed on the ground together with the pack, he had held in his hands.  
"NO! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Kirk yelled hysterically.  
"I'm sorry." Rory apologized and immediately stooped to help him recollect the letters, but when she was about to touch the first, Kirk shouted the next rule of the Stars Hollow postoffice.  
"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH LETTERS THAT ARE NOT YOURS!"  
Rory winced and pulled her hand. back .  
"I just wanted to help you, …"  
"NO!"  
"OK, I'm so sorry, Kirk." Rory said, stepping back guiltily.  
Then suddenly Lorelei clapped her hands happily.  
"There it is! I can see it! It has our adress on it." She said all of a dither.  
She wanted to pick it up for Rory, but Kirk reportet afresh.  
"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DELIVER YOU YOUR MAIL YOURSELF!"  
"OK, OK…But could you hand this letter to me before you pick up the rest, please?" Rory asked stepping impatiently from foot to foot.  
Kirk nodded. He bended down, took the letter Rory had pointed on and eyed it closely.  
"No, I actually can't."  
"WHAT? But Kirk, there's my adress on it! It's for me!"  
"I'm sorry Rory, I can't give it to you, and neither to you, Lorelei.There's your adress, that's right- but it's not for Lorelei Gilmore. It's for Mary Gilmore."  
Rory couldn't believe it. She franticly tramped onto ground. Why couldn't Tristan just use her real name!  
"Kirk, it's OK. Mary is Rory's nickname." Lorelei explained.  
"And how can I be sure of this?" Kirk asked askant. Lorelei sighed loosing the last piece of her patience, which was anyway not the biggest.  
"Because I'm her mother and I say it is so. Now give Rory the letter or I'll write a complaint to Taylor!"  
Kirk winced.  
"Why? I'm observing all rules!"  
"I'll do it anyway!"  
"But…"  
"You don't want to test her…" Rory warned noticing Kirk's sudden fear.  
He backed down and handed Rory the letter, before he collected the remaining off the ground and hurried away depressed and frightened.  
"There you go." Lorelei declared proudly.  
"Don't you think that was mean? After all he's Kirk…"  
"He'll cope it."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Do you know the band I mentioned? If not- check them out! The beatsteaks are REALLY worth it!  
Please give me tips what Tristan could tell Rory about _military school_…I need inspiration :lol:  
Ina

PS:As always:R&R, please!


	11. the letter part 1

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own this gorgeous show.

Note:  
Thanks to all reviewers! I hope I'll get more reviews for this chap, cauz it was so hard to write!  
Without the e-mail with information about military schools of Joy1I wouldn't wanna know how long it would have taken…THANK YOU so much again!

When he's coming home? To be honest: I don't know yet! But at least you can read what Tristan wrote to Rory, now…  
I hope you don't think Lorelei's getting too crazy :Lol:  
ENOUGH! Have fun reading it!  
**  
**

**Chap 11: The letter- Part 1**

Don't you wanna open it?" Lorelei asked curiously.  
"Yep, but in my room- _alone _." Rory answered going back into the house. Short after she shut her bedroom door leaving her Mom outside banging against it.  
"You're an evil child! Why are you doing this to me?"

Rory sighed. Her Mom was cool and everything, but sometimes she was just insupportable!  
She turned on her stereo to drown her, but it was clear, that she couldn't concentrate with such loud music.  
So Rory switched the music off again and sat down on her bed. She carefully ripped the envelope open and pulled out the paper.  
"How does he greet you?" Lorelei asked from outside even before Rory could unfold the letter.  
"With 'Dear Mary'. And now shut up, Mom. Or I'll not tell you what he writes." Rory replied warning.  
"You're kidding!"  
"I'm not."  
"I'm as silent as the grave."  
"Fine." Rory said pleased. She knew exactly her Mom nearly died of curiosity on the other side of the door. Chuckling she turned back towards the letter and began to read.

Dear Mary,

To cut it short- Military school sucks.  
Although I only spent one single day here, I've the feeling, that all the other days will be the same, at least more or less, 'cause they probably won't shape my hair off everyday, but I guess that's the only big difference.  
They wake us up at 5 o'clock sharp to send us on a really long run and afterwards we're doing an obstacle course. Then shower, breakfast, classes.  
As much as most of them bored me, I want Chilton classes back! urgh never thought such a wish'd come to my mind.  
After classes we have lunch, which is really ugly. It looks like someone has already eaten it before, if you know what I mean…Tastes: 2 different: Too much or too less salt.  
Then we've got another class before drills and so on…  
Nice day, huh?  
If I only thought of something like this when Bowman had this fuckin plan, or before all the other stupid pranks- I would have been the best son ever seen. Anyway, afterwards you know always better.  
At least I can be glad to be very sportive, some guys still collapse of exertion, although they're here since beginning of the year.

Huh, you don't wanna know why some of them are here! I'm nothing in comparison…  
I don't want to mess with them, so I'll keep myself in the background. Indeed I'll be far down in their hierarchy this way and they'll treat me like a piece of shit (I'm sorry ), but it's smarter than leaning up against them. Same with the leaders.

Please don't worry about me. As I told you: I'm a big boy and I'll handle it. I'll keep strict to the tip the guy, who shaped my hair off, gave me: fit in to get out.  
And I want to get out of here as fast as possible.  
I thought a lot, and I was wondering, if I would have the same attitude if things between us hadn't happened. I don't think so, 'cause then I wouldn't be looking _this_ forward to coming home.

Cauz' coming home means getting to see you not only in my dreams, Mary.

I really miss you terribly, Rory.

In love, Tristan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------That's it…Please take the time to review- no matter how you liked it!


	12. the letter part 2

Disclaimer: Do you really think I'd chaw my nails off. Cauz' I'm so exited to finally get to see the 5th season (starting in November her in Germanytooo long to wait) if I owned this georgeus show?

Note:  
I'm so happy you liked it! I wanted his letter to be different from other Tristan letters I've read in fan fics, and I'm so happy you guys liked it so much!  
What else?The next chapter'll probably be named the letter part 3 hehe, you'll have to wait to find out, what I mean by this….  
I wanted to put everything in this chapter, but I've really got a lack of time and I didn't want you to have to wait too long, so I'm sorry, this is just some kind of filler, but please, review anyway! Here you are!

**Chap 12: The letter- Part 2**

Rory's hands were shaking as she looked down on the letter she had just read. She had never expected it to be this serious, this honest…  
Tristan had completely layed down his mask.  
Rory worried, if he wasn't too vulnerable this way and hoped his tremendous high opinion of himself would help him to take everything they'd throw into his face.  
But he'd also need someone to support him, someone to cheer him up.  
She slowly repeted Tristan's last sentences- he did more than just care about her and she'd be there for him.

Rory carefully put the paper back into the envelope and placed it on her desk. Then she headed for the kitchen to fetch a cup of the coffee she assumed her mother had made in the meantime.  
When she entered the room, Lorelei sat at the kitchen table with her best "look what a good girl I am" face on.  
Rory passed her by without saying a word. While she filled her mug with the hot, ambrosia liquid she could literally feel Lorelei's curious gaze on her back. Chuckling she decided to put paid to her sorrow.  
Taking a sip of coffee Rory turned around.

"Well…" she began to create suspense while sitting down adverse Lorelei, who leaned forward full of expectation.  
"They shaped his hair off."  
Lorelei nodded knowingly.  
"Of course they did."  
"And he hates it."  
"Of course he does. What did you expect?"  
"They really kick their buts there, you know…"  
"Of course they do- it's military school, you know…"  
Rory snorted.  
"Yeah, I know, but could you stop this 'of course' thing!"  
Lorelei leaned back and crossed her arms.  
"If you stop telling me things I already know…"  
"How can I know what you know?"  
"Come on Kogoro- I'm an adult, of course do I know about military schools."  
"That sounds like you already pondered to send me to one, too."  
"Who knows… You should better start doing my laundry."  
Rory rolled her eyes. She knew too well how insitent her Mom was when it came to get rid off any of her jobs in the house, so she got back to topic before leading herself into a long discussion about fair division of work.  
"So, if you already know- what do you wanna hear?"  
Lorelei grinned meaningfully.  
"The fluffy part?"  
"Touché!"  
Rory smiled benignly.  
"What else…"  
Then she sighed.  
"But I' afraid there isn't much of a fluffy part…at least not of a typical love letter kitschy fluffy part."  
"I'm pleased with a heartrending sad part, too." Lorelei said encouragingly making Rory smile. She took a deep breath and continued.

20 minutes later Lorelei stood up. "You made me miss my own man. So, I'm at Lukes. Promise you'll greet Prince Charming from me." She said grabbing her purse.  
"You'll never just use his name, will you?"  
Lorelei shook her head.  
"No. It's just too easy to find pertinent nicknames for new _hot_ loverboy."  
She answered leaving a laughing Rory behing.

When she was gone, Rory stood up and went back into her bedroom. She sat down at her desk, took an blank paper and began to write:

Dear Tristan,……

Then her hand rested. How should she go on? She could tell him so much, but right now , there were just no words coming to her mind.  
Bruding Rory lifted her pen to her mouth and chew it's end. Gosh…what was going on with her?  
And- Rory dropped her pen and winced appalled- what the hell was this? She had heared scream, belonging to her Mom. Her Mom?  
Rory jumped up.  
The moment she wanted to open it, her bedroom door banged open, a hysterical Lorelei in the frame.  
"Mom! What's up!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirk oh Kirk :lol:


	13. the letter part 3

Disclaimer: I think I've said it often enough, but one more time: No, I don't own Gilmore Girls!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a nice cliffhanger, huh?  
**KeitaWolf**, you're a good guesser ; )  
**Gilmoregirl7878**, I'm afraid I have to disappoint you once more…

Thanx to the other reviewer's, too! You make me go on with so much fun!  
Warning for this chapter (which I really like, besides…):  
You might melt away…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13- The letter part 3**

"Mom, what's up!"  
Lorelei opened her mouth, but instead of saying something, she burst into laughter. She took a few moments to calm down before she was able to give an explanation to her daughter, who looked at her with an unidentifiable mien.

"I came outside and there was Kirk standing at our mailbox" she breeded between giggles.  
"He was in a heated discussion with himself whether to throw a letter in our box or not- and because I didn't want the same debacle as a little while ago, I helped him a little."  
"U-huh, you helped him…" Rory glared.  
"Yes. I relieved him of the decision." Lorelei replied innocently.  
"I sneaked up to him and then-"  
"You screamed like you were hit by a car! Damn, you have no idea how you scared me, Mom!" Rory exclaimed angrily, making Lorelei freeze for a second.  
"I'm sorry honey. I didn't think…"  
Rory waved aside.  
"Ah, never mind."A smirk spread across her face.  
"Was it worth it?"  
Lorelei grinned nodding keenly.  
"Oh yes, believe me it _was_! Kirk dropped the letter and was running like there was no tomorrow!"  
"And I missed it."  
"Yeah, what a shame,huh? But- HA! I have an idea! Let's get us a dog, then we get our mail always faster and I can film Kirk running away!"  
Rory laughed and shot her Mom a played reminding look, while waving with her index.  
"Your so evil."  
Lorelei shrugged.  
"One person in this house has to be. Besides- Chad Murray Clone is really busy." She said pulling the letter forth she had held behind her back and presenting it to her daughter.  
Rory's eyes lightened up.  
"The letter was for me?"  
"To Mary Girlmore." Lorelei said passing the envelope to Rory, who catched it excitedly.  
"There's something in it." Rory secured curiously when she held the envelope in her hands. She sampled it carefully before she teared it open and pulled something out.  
Lorelei moved unpatiently from foot to foot.  
"What is it!"  
Rory raised her hand. A brown leather band dangled over two of her fingers.  
There were a few pearls beaded on it, light beigh ones at the sides, then two dark red ones and a bigger and lighter red one in the middle, which had kind of a metallic luster.  
"I know this…" Rory whispered still contemplating the chain. She swallowed to get her voice back.  
"Tristan always wore this, at the rehearsals, Madeleine's party – I even saw it sometimes at school underneath his collar…."  
Lorelei spew a laughter.  
"And I believed you you hated this guy at first…"  
Rory rolled her eyes. She put the chain into her lap. pulled a small piece of paper out of the envelope and read the handwriting. Her smile grew with every word.

"What does he write! Spill the beans!"  
Rory looked up to her Mom.  
"Listen." She began to read out.

Dear Mary.

I forgot to put this into the other letter, so I decided to send you a second.  
My grandpa bought me this chain on an excursion when I was younger.  
I always used to wear it, but here I'm not allowed to.  
So I thought I'd give it to you, as a gift.  
It really means a lot to me, just like you do.

Yours, Tristan

"Jeez! That's _SOOOO_ sweet! "Lorelei pined placing her hands on her heart. "That's the sweetest letter I've ever heared of!"  
Rory blushed.  
"Yeah, it is…"  
"I'm so proud of you honey, you really understand to turn someone's head!"  
Lorelei exclaimed taking a look onto her watch.  
"Mhm, I'm afraid visiting Luke has to wait now, I've to go back to the Inn…but let's meet there for diner, alright?"  
Rory nodded and still after her mother had left her cheeks were shaped light pink.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I promise: the next chapter Rory'll write back…  
But now to this one:  
I had the idea when I was looking trough some old GG screencaps(Tristan really wears this chain...),...and to be honest- I love it …  
What about you? Please tell me by reviewing…

Ina

PS: I hope you don't think Lorlei's too crazy…


	14. Mary's response

Disc: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

AN: Thanks for your reviews!  
To **Maxmouse23**: thank you so much! You made my day!  
to **AliasAddictDC:** I tried to do better…and, don't worry, I think Lorelei will cool down soon.  
to **KeitaWolf, Gilmoregirl7878, tickle582 and LoVe23**: you're reviewing every chapter- this is so great! Thanks you!

To all, this is it: Rory's response… I hope you like it, I'm not too sure with it…  
When is Tristan coming back? I truly still don't know…**  
**

**Chapter 14- The response.**

Rory stepped in front of her mirror and contemplated the leather chain around her neck.  
She brought her finger up to touch the pearls and smiled.  
When she went back to her desk, her pen, which had striked the moment before now literally flew over the paper. She wrote:

Dear Tristan,

Thank you so much for the chain! This was the nicest gesture someone ever made to me. I love it!

But I'm not sure if I want to keep it as a gift. Let's say I just weart it for you until you're back, which I hope is soon, and not only because I've the feeling my locker has ganged up on me.  
Today it clammed three times and because you weren't there to bang against it, I was reliant on Paris, who took all her aggressions out on it- quite scary, believe me…  
Actually things at Chilton go really crazy since you've been gone… I can't belive I'm writing this, but it almost seems like the Chiltonnies are missing their King.

There are only two big topics: Why was Tristan DuGrey pulled out of school (to which besides the most spectacular rumors exist :lol:) and- who's going to be his heir to the throne?  
Not much longer and the rival fights will erupt.  
At least the classes haven't changed, they're the same as always.  
And you said you wanted them back…  
Huh, under other circumstances I'd have reproached you with this forever, but the way you describe military school…  
HA! Before I forget ( which would be my proper death), my Mom sends you her regards.  
If you thought she was acting crazy the other night, you don't want to see her now. The overhappy she is to be together with Luke, the crazy are her ideas.  
Her newest plan was founding a ' We support Tristan' club.  
She even has already got three members:  
Herself, Mrs. Patty (the Stars Hollow dance teacher, you may have met her at the rehearsals) and Lane ( The Korean girl Henry's into).  
They relay to you, that you mustn't let it get you down.

And the same say I- Keep your head up, Tristan!

I miss you, too.

In love, your Mary

PS: Please write my proper name on your next letter, your confusing our very sensible postman… thanks

----------------------------  
This is it. Review, please!  
I have already got an idea for a second fic, also a Trory, just the beginning is missing, damn:lol:


	15. Another letter

Disc: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Author's note: The most reviews so far! Keep 'em coming! I'm so happy!  
Kind of a filler chapter, I'm afraid…But it'll become important for the next one. I wanted to write all in one, but this was such a nice senctence to stop…  
**  
**

**Chapter 15-another letter**

When Rory entered the Diner, Lorelei was already sitting at the counter and begged Luke for coffee.  
By the fact, that he strictly refused to give her some, Rory closed down, that she already had had 3 cups- at least…  
When Lorelei turned around to greet Rory with a kiss, Luke quickly used his chance to disappear in the kittchen. Noticing that he had escaped, Lorelei stood up.  
Rory chuckled when Jess passed her by and shrugged like he wanted to say 'some things will never change'. He was so right!

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother.  
"Let's get us a table honey, Luke'll make us something."  
Rory nodded, but before they sat down, she stopped Jess on his way back to the counter and asked him to tell Luke, that he should make an extra toast for them.  
Jess looked at her unbelievingly.

"Fries, burgers + a toast? That's even much for your circumstances."  
"Ominous much." Lorelei added stepping closer.  
"What did you do the hole afternoon? Writing a letter and doing your homework can't make you this hungry…"  
"Nah- " Rory shook her head.  
"I got an emergency call from Lane. Mrs Kim made soy pastry."

"Urgh!" Lorelei and Jess said in union and pulled disgusted faces.  
Rory laughed, their expressions were just priceless!  
"I better tell him to make two extra toasts." Jess murmured heading for the kitchen.  
Lorelei watched him leave.  
"Very provident of him."  
"Indeed."  
Rory giggled sitting down at the table beside the door.  
"What's so funny?" Lorelei asked following her suit.  
"Nothing."  
"Don't lie to me missy!"  
"But I'm sure you don't want to hear it." Rory protested but Lorelei didn't care.  
"I want to, so spill the beans!"  
"OK. I just thought that you and Jess have a lot more in common than you'd ever admit… at least when it comes to food and music." Rory said pointing onto the 'The Offspring' logo on her mother's shirt.

Lorelei doubtfully looked at her daughter. Then she glanced over her shoulder to Jess, who was now cleaning some tables, just to look at her reflection in the window pane afterwards and finally turn back to Rory. After a deep breath, she raised an eyebrow:  
"You were right, I didn't want to hear this."  
Rory laughed.  
"I told you so!"  
"You weren't convincing enough!"  
Lorelei defended herself, before she looked at Jess once again.  
"This will hunt me."  
She shook her head, like she wanted to catapult the thought of being similar to _Jess _out if itYes, she was on the way to really like this kid, but for having something in common with him it, was definitly to early!  
She decided to get rid of the topic.

"When did you say Lane'd be here?"  
Rory took a look onher watch.  
" I exactly 7 minutes."  
"Under the pretext of doing what?"  
Lorelei asked aware of the fact, that Mrs Kim wouldn't simply let her daughter leave before diner, if there wasn't a good reason for doing so.  
"To bring me a religious book, she thought I could need for my essay after I told her about in on the phone- which of coursractually means collecting her food and a letter from Henry." Rory explained in the same breath.  
"Everyone get's love letters from their boyfriends but me!" Lorelei complained pulling a face.  
"That's because you can see you boyfriend any time you want!" Rory snorted back and her mother knew at once that hat touched a tender spot.  
6 minutes and 31 seconds later Lane rushed into the diner, threw a book on Lorelei and Rory's table and jumped at her food.  
Her mouth full she somehow managed to mumble a murmurous "Hello" without biting her tongue.  
2 minutes later she had guiped the last bite of the first cheese toast and turned to Rory.  
"OK," she began still gasping for air. "That's the plan: I have exactly 1 minute left to stay here, because I promised Mrs Kim to hurry+ 4 minutes way home – makes 5 minutes to eat the second sandwich and overlook Henry's letter, so that I can sit out the dinner by thinking of an answer+ 1 minute to cool down in front of hour house.  
In 1 and a half hours you'll bring me the book back, because you didn't found anything usual, otherwise Mrs Kim will ask you dozens of questions and that's not good, because we both know then she'll notice that there's no essay. Anyway, I'll give you the response for Henry, which you'll hand him tomorrow before first period. He'll wait for you at your locker. That's it."  
Lane finished holding her side of exasperation.  
"Something to drink?" Rory offered handing Lane a glass of coke, which she emptied in one sip.  
"Thanks! Thank you so much, you're saving my life!… Shit! I gotta go. The letter Rory, the letter!"  
"Here you are."  
And there she goes, Rory thought watching Lane rushing out of Luke's Diner , Henry's letter in the one, her toast in the other hand.  
On her way to the door, she had nearly banged against Jess, who just managed not to drop the coffee pot he was holding.  
"Whoa- what the hell was this?" He baffled blinking a few times when his eyes followed the Korean whirlwind.  
"This, my dear, was the master of living a double life." Lorelei said looking fascinated at book in front of her.  
"And now give me this pot!"  
---------------------------------  
Hey hey, this ist it. Let me know what you think!  
I wondered what you'd think about dropping Henry and adding a little Lane/ Jess…?

Greets, Ina


	16. Not for all the tea in China!

Disclaimer: The same as in the previous chapters.

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!

It took me a while to update- but here it is, and after all it'smore than 1500 words!  
It might look like another filler, but it's important for the following chapters AND: it's the first step towards Lane/ Jess…hehe…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 16**- not for all the tea in China!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rory walked into Chilton the next day, her mood was lightened up the second she gave Lane's letter to Henry. His expression by taking it was just priceless; he was grinning like a cheshire cat.  
"Half past 9 and already made someone happy, this is gonna be a good day…" Rory thought and after a short stop at her locker, she headed smiling to the classroom.

However, during the second break Rory's opinion changed dramatically.  
On her way down the hallway she felt like whole Chilton was staring at her and when she arrived at her locker, Rory came upon a tattling crowd.  
Of course Paris, Madeleine and Lousie were amongst it.  
Most oft the pupils spoke quieter and moved aside, when they saw Rory approaching, but these three girls didn't. Quite the contrary- the didn't even _try_ to hide, that they were obviously talking about her.

"OK, what's going on here?" Rory asked sticking her hands onto her hips nearly as annoyed as confused.  
"Mhm, whay don't you tell us?" Paris snapped back.  
Rory shook her head.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
She passed them by and tried to open her locker to catch her things and get away quickly, but of course it had to tramp.  
"Damn it!" Rory thought turning back to the girls.  
"Of course you know what we're talking about!"  
"Yeah, you and Tristan, that's – wow!" Madeleine lauded, but shut up immediately when Paris shot her an evil glare.  
"Me and Tristan?" Rory muttered wondering, who the hell they got it from.  
"Don't deny it! It was clear, that you'd give in sometime! It was merely a matter of time."  
Louise said twiddling Rory's collar. Rory wanted to push her hand away, but it was too late. Louise had already found, what she had obviously been looking for: she pulled out Tristan's leather band and presented it proudly.  
"Look, I knew that it's true! Oww, that's so cute!"  
"Tristan actually sent it to her? That's so sweet!"  
Madeleine exclaimed totally rapped away and Louise nodded consenting.  
"Yeah, heartrending." Paris taunted rolling her eyes. She nipped her eyes together and took a step towards Rory.  
"Everyone wanted to know about Tristan and you act like you don't know anything, Gilmore. Why?"

Why!Huh- what a question!  
Because she could've done without what was happening right now!  
Because she didn't want to be the talk of the school!  
Because she didn't want to be seen as just another girl of Tristan DuGrey and because he wasn't there to show them, that she was special to him!  
Rory took a deep breath.  
"Listen, Paris: Maybe I should have told you- although it's _none_ of your business, but well, you're enlightened now. So let the matter rest, OK?"  
Paris opened her mouth, but before she could say something Rory had shifted her chain back under her blouse and continued.  
"Anyway, how do YOU know, what is written in MY lett-…ers?" Rory's jaw dropped OPEN, when suddenly the answer of her question hit her right into the face:  
Right behind Paris she saw Henry, showing a piece of paper to a laughing group of boys, which surrounded him.  
Rory ignored the girls and concentratet bewilderedly on what the guys were saying.

"DuGrey, DuGrey…Even at military school you have a girl." One smirked after reading the paper.  
"Let's see what happens to this _'relationship'_ when he's back :" Another guy threw in.  
"At least he finally had _had_ his Mary, if you know what I mean…" A third one winked, making the group laugh. Henry nodded.  
"It was about time long ago, it was slowly becoming pathetic!."  
"Oh yeah…" The other boys agreed animously.  
Deciding, that this was enough, Rory walked into the middle the group.  
Although she was about to scream the hall into pieces, she pulled herself together and tried to speak calmly.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint, but he hadn't _had _his Mary yet, neither did he try to get into her pants, because he cares about her!"  
"Whatever you say…" A tall guy said exchanging 'but we know better' looks with the others.  
"I'm dying to hear what Lane has to say about this." Rory bristled with anger and left the circle. Henry's face fell.  
"Shit!"  
"Oh oh, this looks like trouble, buddy. Big trouble..."The tall one laughed patting Henry's shoulder. Henry nodded.  
"Excuse me," he said turning around to follow Rory down the hallway.  
She was walking so fast, that he nearly had to run to catch up with her before she reached the classroom.

"Rory." Henry tried to stop Rory by catching her arm, but she pulled it away and walked even faster.  
"Rory, please don't tell Lane. Rory, stop! Rory, please…Rory!" he desperately tried again to stop her. This time he succeeded: Rory spun around. Henry sigehd relieved.  
"Please, listen…" He began, but Rory gave him no chance to continue.  
"No, you'll listen!" She yelled pointing with her index onto his face.  
"I'm not even thinking about not telling Lane, that you use her letters to show her best friend up!"  
She paused.  
"Gosh, I wouldn't have imagined you- I mean YOU, Henry- would even dare to think of doing something like this to endear yourself to these idiots!"  
"Rory…"  
"Nothing, Rory! If youd' excuse me, I have to go to my locker. Some jerk made me loose my temper, so I forgot to catch my books."  
With this she outpaced Henry and headed in the opposite direction of the classroom.

But she had no idea, what she had activated:  
The fact, that the former king of Chilton, Tristan DuGrey, was hundrets of miles away and his girlfriend, still a virgin, was in reach, made her a irresistable conquest.  
On her way back to her locker she was bombarded with stupid verdicts until Rory couldn't stand it anymore.  
Bursting into tears she escaped the building.

Behind Rory the schoolbell rang, but she didn't care. She wouldn't go back in there today for all the tea in China.  
She went to the bus stop and looked at the time table:  
The next bus to Stars Hollow was signed two hours later. Damn it!  
Dejectedly Rory sat down on the bench behind her.  
This wasn't fair! Why couldn't Tristan be there for her, when she needed him so badly!  
Rory cried.

After a few minutes someone else came to her mind- someone who _could _be there for her. She pulled her cellphone out of her bag and wiped some tears away to clear her sight. Then she dialed a number.

A tired person answered.  
"Jess?"  
"Rory!"  
Suddenly the person on the other end of the line was wide awake.  
"What's wrong?"  
Rory sobbed.  
"Could you collect me? I'm at the bus stop. In front of Chilton."  
"Rory, what has happened?" Jess asked worried, but Rory gave him no straight answer.  
"Please come."  
Until Jess spoke again silence dominated the line for a second.  
"Hartford, right?"  
"Mhm…" Rory nodded into the phone.  
"I'll be there in a minute."  
"OK." Rory whispered hardly hearable. But it didn't matter because she talked to the dial tone. Jess had already hung up.  
-  
When Jess had parked his car about half an hour later, he found Rory crouched on a bench, her face burried in her hands. She wasn't crying anymore, but when she raised her head and looked at him through her swollen reddened eyes, her sight hit him to the marrow.  
Rory stood up.  
"Thank you for coming ." She said her eyes refilling with tears.  
"You're welcome." Jess answered giving Rory a comforting hug. Thankfully she snuggled up against him. When she pulled away after a while, Jess bended his head in the direction of the school building.  
"So, who's ass am I gonna kick?"  
Rory couldn't help but smile.  
"Too many asses, even for you." She sniggered at him.

Jess raised an eyebrow.  
"If you say so…" He shrugged. "Then let's get back to Stars Hollow so that Luke can kick my ass...He was very disordered when I passed him by in the Diner and told him that you asked me to collect you, but I think in the meantime he figured, that I was only at home because I skipped school…"  
Rory gave him a worried look.  
"Ouch. Luke knows? I'm sorry."  
Jess waved aside.  
"Don't be sorry. Rather tell me why you called me." He requested throwing an arm around Rory's shoulders and walking with her to the parking lot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What do you think? Have you got a better title for it?  
For my next chapters KeitaWolf will be my beta(thanks again), so I guess they'll be better - but anyway, don't save your reviews up!

The next update will willy-nilly take a while, too, because I'll be on Handball Camp in Denmark together with my team the next week (we have autumn holidays) and there I won't have the time to write- but I'll have time to collect ideas…hehe


	17. Snake in the grass

Disclaimer:No, I don't own Gilmore Girls- who would've thought?

AN: The longest waiting time for the longest chapter, yet. Sorry, that it wasn't up earlier, but I'm so little at home. that I just couldn't get it done. Anyway, enjoy it!

AN2: Thanks everyone, who reviewed the last one! Keep klicking that button!

**Special thanks to my beta! I know it's a LOT of work and I'm so happy you spent your time on doing it. You make this so much more fun for everyone!**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17- Snake in the grass  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The ride back to Stars Hollow was everything but quiet.  
Rory had made a good decision by waiting to tell Jess what was up until they were far away from chilton and it's pupils.  
Jess was virtually boiling with anger about the Chiltonites , especially one – Henry.  
Rory didn't even try to stop him from cursing, knowing he wouldn't stop it anyway. Moreover it did her good, to have a friend who cared so much.  
It was in a strange way flattering.

When they finally stopped in front of the Gilmore's house, they found they had been long awaited; Rory by Lorelai and Jess by Luke, or so the two teens figured when they saw their particular custodians standing in the yard.

But that wasn't exaclty like how they had thought.  
Much to Jess' luck Luke was so nervous about what had happened to Rory, that he didn't think or care about why his nephew had been at home during school time. 

When Rory stepped out of the car and walked over to Lorelai, Luke's eyes analysed every inch of her body and traced each movement of her to make sure, that she neither had any open wounds, nor had a limp.

"We'll talk later." Lorelai told him, as she pulled Rory into a big hug.  
Luke nodded and turned around to leave.

But when Lorelai thanked Jess once again, it suddenly clicked in Luke's head and Jess, who had previously felt out of danger, was now grabbed by the collar.  
"What was going on earlier?" Luke hissed and joggeled him strongly.  
"Hey! Don't blame me! I didn't do anything to Rory! I helped her! Did you forget!" Jess yelled, while doing his best to free himself from Luke's grip.   
"Get your hands off me!"  
Luke didn't losen up.  
"I'm talking about why you were able to help her!"   
He yelled back as he dragged Jess down the street.

Lorelai and Rory watched them amused, as they slowy departed from the Gilmore's house.  
Sighing Lorelai softly squeezed Rory's shoulders, pressing her little kid closer to her mommy.  
"That happens, if you skip school too ofte," she joked in a tone, that let Rory know at once, that no matter how bad they treated her at Chilton, today would be an exception.  
She couldn't run away everytime she had no protector around. She couldn't and she wouldn't. She was also strong enough on her own.  
She was a big girl and she would handle it.  
Generally, what was Chilton in comparison to military school?

After a long talk, in which Lorelai had nearly used as many cusses about the Chiltonies as Jess had done it earlier, Rory asked her Mom the same question she had asked at least twenty times already.

Should she tell Lane about Henry?

Lorlelai's answer had always been the same: _yes_.

And although Rory knew, that 'yes' was the only right answer, she didn't want to hear it.  
Everytime she stated the question again, she hoped Lorelai would give her an answer that didn't force her to tell her best friend what her boyfriend was _really_ like.

"Are you really sure, I should tell her? I mean, did you see Lane's expression while she was talking about Henry yesterday in the diner? She was so happy! I don't want to destroy this for her !" Rory mumbled into the pillow on her Mom's lap that she had burried her face in.

Lorelai sighed. She stopped and stroked Rory's silky hair to make her look up.  
When Rory did so, she slowly began to speak, while she tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Honey, I know it's hard, but no matter how often you ask me, my answer's the same. And no, you shouldn't tell her- you must tell her.

Lane has a right to know, what her iferiority complex driven boyfriend does to _YOU_, _her best friend since kindergarten_, to make himself more popular!"

Whining Rory pressed her face back into the pillow.

"You should go and get it over with."

Lorelai said while pulling the pillow away, making Rory's head drop onto her thigh, causing her to moan again.

Only the imagination of Lane's expression while telling her, made Rory's heart break, but Lorelai was right, as a real friend it was her duty to let Lane know the truth…  
Unwillingly Rory sat up."I wish there was a way for me to get around this."   
She muttered as she tied her hair together into a ponytail.

Lorelai gave her a sympathetic look. Telling Lane wasn't a task she would fight about with someone at all…

"I know… "She said and gave Rory a small kiss on her cheek, while she rubbed her daughter's back encouragingly.

But Rory just couldn't get rid of her doubts.  
"What if she doesn't believe me?" She asked on her way to the frontdoor, where she had taken off her Sneekers.

"If she doesn't believe you, then she'll believe nobody. You're like the magic sitar; you only speak the truth."

Rory sighed. "I hope you're right."

."I am, now go, Toulouse!"

Rory took a deep breath. She slowly raised her hand to the Kim's bell. But an inch before she touched it, she let her arm fall back to her side and began fidgeting with her hands.

Never had she been so nervous around this house before!

Not even the day after Mrs. Kim had caught her and Lane while discussing whether the Backstreet Boys or N Sync were better, when they were little.   
Although they had decided, that they didn't like either of them, Mrs. Kim .had gone ballistic!   
The next day, when Rory had visited Lane after a very strange phone call she had been scared Mrs Kim would practice some kind of exocism on them.

Of course, that could also be due to the horror stories Lorelai had told her the evening before.

However, Mrs Kim had just demanded that they clean the whole shop. Everything went well… more or less…

Hopefully everything would go that well tonight, too!

After another deep breath Rory finally felt up to ringing the bell. She raised her hand again, and this time actually pressed the small white button.

When Lane opened the door shortly after, Rory forced a small smile onto her lips. The Korean girl, however, didn't smile back. Her face was frozen, her expression cold like ice,. contrary to her eyes, which were burning with anger.

"Mom, me and Rory are going for a walk." Lane shouted back into the house, before she grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her out of earshot.

Rory was confused. Shortly before they reached the bridge, she stopped and pulled her hand away. Lane turned towards her.

"Lane, what's up?"  
The Korean girl snorted.  
"What's up? Why don't you tell me, you, you stupid cow ?" She yelled and pointed a finger at Rory, who held her hands up innocently.

"I would, if I knew what you were talking about!"  
" I got a phone call. From Henry!"

Rory's jaw dropped. That meant nothing good!

"From Henry?" She asked in disbelief while Lane nodded, even more furious than before.

"Yes, from Henry! Don't act as if you don't know what I'm talking about! He told me everything!"

Rory was speechless for a second.  
"Everything?" She began slowly, the mixture of feelings inside her beginning to boil. Desperation., confusion, even anger. Desperation, because she wouldn't be able to get Lane to listen to her. Confusion because she didn't know what the hell was going on here let alone what Henry had told Lane. Anger, because she was now fighting with Lane, because of Henry. Too much to stay calm.

"And what did he tell you? Cauz' if he really told you everything, I have no idea, why the hell you're angry at me!" She suddenly found herself shouting back, unable to control herself anymore.

"Did he tell you that he showed your letter around and now the whole of Chilton is talking about me and Tristin? Wondering, if he's already had me?"

"Don't give me that shit! I don't believe you! Henry'd never do anything like that!"

"It's the truth, Lane!"

"I knew it! Henry told me that this was going to happen! And he was right! He was so right, Rory! You're just jealous! You can't cope with the fact that I have a boyfriend who's there for me. Not someone who uses me when he has no other options and then lets me fall as soon as some blonde walks by! You're just jealous so do not begrudge the fact that for once I'm happier than you! That for once I have something you don't!"

Rory took a step back, shaking her head in disbelief, her face pale like chalk.

"Do you really believe this shit ? Do you really think I'd ever do something like this to you or think that way?"   
She asked, tears rising in her eyes.

Lane didn't answer. Instead she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked down to her feet, slowly realizing what she had said. She opened her mouth to say something, but Rory cut her off.

"You know what, Lane, I don't care." She said and although she kept her face straight, her voice showed exactly how hurt she was.

She turned around and left without looking back at her former best friend.  
This wasn't how she had visualized things going! "Rory!"  
She heard Lane call from behind her, but she didn't react. It was too late.

Their fight had been their last contact for the whole next week.

A week, in which you could see Rory more and more often together with Jess. His pranks were, in addition to some stupid jokes from Lorelai, the only thing, Rory could laugh about, although she wasn't in laughing mood at all…

Chilton was hell. Henry would blow himself up like a pufferfish and act the big shot, only to grin at Rory every time he saw her, just to show her, that he had won.

Lane would ignore Rory and Rory would ignore her, although she missed her former best friend a lot.

But the worst was that Tristin didn't write back.  
Although her mother had told her insistently not to, Rory had written him the doubts that Lane had caused in her.  
Not only Lane, but also Henry and one guy who had said that he wondered what'd happen to Rory's and Tristin's relationship, once he was back.  
And last but not least, Tristin himself. The way he had behaved at Chilton, when he hadn't been alone with her.  
The more she thought about it, the more she had to admit herself, how little she actually knew about Tristin and how little she actually knew_ him…  
_

What if he had just played everything?

_  
_Rory could cajole herself as much as she wanted; there were still doubts, which she had to get off her mind.

So she did the only thing that would work. She wrote them down. In a letter. For Tristin.

And he didn't write back making her nearly die of agitation, and if she didn't die, she'd kill herself!  
She had been so stupid! What if Tristin had been serious and she had brought him to not wanting a relationship with her in the first place?

But perhaps he just hadn't had the time to write her back yet…Or the post had had problems… Or, or…Gosh darn it!  
It had been eight days since her fight with Lane and the post box had stayed empty once again.

Well, at least Henry was slowly getting bored with tormenting her and had generally left her alone today.  
Rory though gloomily sat down on the porch swing and waited for Jess, who was coming over in about half an hour.

A small smile sneaked onto Rory's face, as she thought about, how she'd tease Jess with the fact that Luke had told her that morning, that he had caught Jess singing along with Alanis Morissette on the radio.

But at the view of a certain Korean girl on the other side of the street, Rory's smile disappeared.  
Suddenly feeling sick, she stood up and went inside, where she fell frustrated onto the couch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On his way to the Gilmore's, Jess snugly sauntered along the streets of Stars Hollow, not paying much attention to his surroundings.

Instead he was planning his next prank. Maybe he'd prompt Kirk to disgrace himself by wearing water wings as muscle prosthesis.  
But that'd be too easy anyway and to boot, nothing special since Kirk disgraces himself all the time, usually just be being himself.

Moreover he was rather in the mood to get on Tailor's nerves since that laughing stock of town council was still trying to get him out of town.

Knowing the way to Rory's house blindly, Jess didn't even notice, that he had spaced our completely, until a sharp scream suddenly brought him back to reality.:  
He was standing in the middle of the street!

Terrified Jess spun around, panic-stricken looking for an approaching car or something, but he only found a _very _furious Korean girl.

Jess swallowed hard.  
Fretting and fuming as she was, her head, dark red from anger, he couldn't tell whether a car could've been more dangerous or not!

"God, Lane! When did your mother become your idol?" he asked, playing cool to hide that he really _was_ intimidated by her explosive outburst.

Lane, however, didn't even react to his words.  
With one quick movement she reached out her hand and grabbed the lunch bag Jess was carrying under his right arm.  
"What's that!" She hissed ripping it open. "Fries and Burgers! How lame!"  
Energetically she rolled the paper bag up again and tossed it back to Jess, who managed to catch it just before all the food would've landed on the asphalt.

But Lane's attack wasn't over yet.  
"And that?" she went on, this time pointing to the CD Jess was carrying in his other hand. "The Beatsteaks? Ha, you're too late! I already showed them to her!"  
"To who?"  
"Rory!"

Jess shook his head, apparently still blank- faced. "You're totally off the rocker Lane." He muttered trying to get past.  
For a second Lane watched him in silence, but shortly after Jess was more than three meters away, she jumped at him again, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket to make sure, that he would stop and listen to her.

"And you're out of date, unimaginative and, and…nobody wants you in this town!" she screamed, desperately looking for things she could accuse him of.

Until now, Jess had been close to calm, now he really got pissed, above all because he still had no fucking clue what the hell this freaked out monster of a girl wanted from him!  
Rudely he freed his jacket from Lane's grip.  
"As soon as they notice what a psycho you are they won't want to have you here anymore either!" He yelled back at her.   
" You're a danger to society Lane!"

Lane shot him a death glare. "At least I'm not trying to steal other people's best friends away!"

Suddenly Jess knew where the wind came from… Lane Kim wasn't speaking, it was jealousy towards his and Rory's friendship, anger towards herself, desperation - perhaps even a mixture of all and more. But whatever it was, it was not Lane Kim.

"But I can tell you something, you can forget it! Give up, you won't succeed! She'll never talk with you about nail polish!" Lane went on, totally missing Jess' _'aha'_ expression.

Now seeing the scene from another point of view, he couldn't stop a small smile from sneaking onto his lips. Though, as ridiculous as it was, he wouldn't dare to laugh at her. He still had his own ways to show people how stupid they're acting.

Shaking his head, Jess lifted his hands in surrender.  
"Such a bummer!" He said, his voice full of sarcasm. "I'm leaked out! Damn…I guess I better leave now. Maybe I can find another friendship to destroy. What do you think, should I show some intimate letters around? Apparently it works…"

He watched Lane's eyes travel ashamedly to her feet. Pressing the lunch bag into her hands, Jess caused her to look up at him again.  
"Here, you can keep the food." He said nodding towards Rory's house.

And with that he was gone and Lane was standing alone in front of the Gilmore's house, which suddenly seemed to have grown to the 1000-fold of its normal size.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's open!" Rory shouted from her position on the couch, as the noise of the doorbell sounded through the living room.  
"Wanna get at me again?" She turned, when she saw, that her guest wasn't Jess, but instead, Lane, sheepishly shaking her head.  
"No… I was wrong." She said gravely, as if she was speaking with her mother.  
Somehow not being able to feel any anger at Lane's pitiful sight, Rory stood up and went over to her.  
"It's fine." She said in an understanding tone that showed Lane, that no matter how stupid she was, that she could always go back to Rory. Lane had never felt so ashamed and thankful at the same time before.  
"Yeah. Really fine. " She whispered, her sentence turning into sobs, as she threw her arms around Rory's neck and hugged her tightly.

About an hour later both girls' eyes were dried again and they were sitting talking in Rory's room. After nearly two weeks of 'friendship break' they had loads of topics for conversation.

"I'm so happy I had someone who helped me realize how stupid I was concerning this whole fight…" Lane said later when she finally had to leave and the girls were hugging goodbye outside on the porch.  
"Me too." Rory said as she let go of her friend.   
"By the way, who made you realize? You didn't tell me yet who brought you back to your senses…"  
"Because you wouldn't believe it anyway, ." Lane said thoughtfully, not being able to hold back a smile.  
"Spill the beans,." Rory said back, also smiling.  
"Jess."  
Rory's mouth dropped open.  
"Jess?" She gasped.

Leaving the Gilmore's yard, Lane sounded as if she couldn't quite believe it herself, as she sighed "Yes, Jess…"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that it is. I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!  
I'm somehow sorry, that it is just kind of a filler chapter, but I have to say, that I like it + it was necessary, because I needed it to bring the Trory action back (hehe) _ and _because I promised the beginning of Lane/Jess in this chap!  
Henry adieu!

For the next one, you won't have to wait approximately as long, I promise! Look forward to Tristin's come back ;-)

Greetz, Ina


	18. Playing gooseberry

**Disclaimer:** The same as in all the other Chapters. I don't own Gilmore Girls.

**AN:** As promised, this update's much faster then the last one, isn't it?

Please review, even if you don't like it. Just tell me what you think!  
'Cause I think it's a pity that the last chapter only received 7 reviews although the story is on the alert list of 59 readers and on the favourite list of 32 readers!  
Didn't you like it?****

-**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 18- Playing Gooseberry 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On such a sunny day between half past three and four, diners weren't busy. At least not in a town like Stars Hollow, that Lane knew.

Here between half past three and four, people were taking a nap or maybe were reading a book on their porch while their children were playing outside or visiting their friends.

And so was Lane.  
Well, not exactly, but under the pretext of visiting Rory it was child's play for her to escape from home without making Mrs. Kim suspicious.

Her next task, however, wasn't quite as easy.   
Feeling ashamed and stupid she nervously fidgeted with her hands as she stood outside Luke's diner, which, as she had foreseen, was nearly empty. She watched Jess moving back and forth behind the counter.

He seemed to be in a serious fight with Luke's new, and already broken toaster and hadn't noticed her yet.  
Taking a deep breath and nodding encouragingly to herself, Lane entered the diner and walked up to the counter where she pulled up a stool and sat down, _still_ unnoticed.

Pulling her courage together once again, she mumbled a quiet "Hey" to catch Jess' attention, successful.  
Jess spun around. For a second he looked surprised, but then his expression changed and he suddenly seemed further on the edge then toaster already must've pushed him.

"What do you want?" he hissed narrowing his eyes at Lane, who adjusted her glasses before she looked up at him.  
"Five minutes."   
Jess snorted. He wasn't in the mood to have to grapple with her now.  
"Sorry, sold out. " He said coldly and was already about to turn away from Lane, when she spoke again.  
"Maybe you can scrape some breaks together." She said and hearing the pleading tone in her voice, Jess stopped and sighed.  
"I'll see what I can do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Quarter past four was the perfect time to go to one's favourite diner to have one, or in the Gilmore Girl's case several, pieces of delicious cake along with several cups of heavenly coffee.

There was no question about it, and so Lorelai and Rory put their books away and made their way over to Luke's.

As they walked past the long window pane of the diner, Lorelai suddenly stopped.  
"Whoa! " She exclaimed grabbing Rory by the arm and pointing into the diner.  
Rory gave her a look, but when she followed the direction of Lorelai's index her jaw dropped.  
"What is this?" She gasped, as she watched her two best friends in a busy conversation.  
"Glitch in the matrix…" Lorelai muttered and Rory nodded.

"They must've made big changes." She said, still not quite believing her eyes; :  
Lane and Jess weren't supposed to be _talking_ to each other. In fact, they weren't even supposed to be looking at each other in a friendly way!  
The thought alone sounded strange to her mind.

"Wow. I never imagined them getting along someday. I mean, sometimes I wished they would, and in some of my dreams they actually did, but I, I never dared to- …wow."

Lorelai, who had already gathered herself, let out a laugh. She completely understood, what was going on in Rory's puzzled mind. 

"Well, welcome to the real world, Missy!" She said, clapping Rory onto her shoulders and then went up the few stairs and entered the diner.

Rory followed, shaking her head slightly as a big, pleased smile made its way onto her face..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It only took three pieces of cherry pie until the big can of whipped cream Jess had brought for Rory and Lorelai was empty and he had to go to the kitchen to refill get anotherit.

After he had disappeared Rory immediately took her chance and turned to Lane. Lorelai inched closer; glancing over Rory's shoulder so that the Korean girl found two pairs of eyes curiously staring at her as Rory finally opened her mouth to speak.

"You two; talking, laughing, getting along - how ?" She asked too excited to form a proper question but taking care to speak quiet so that Jess couldn't hear her since Rory knew that he didn't like to be talked about.

Lane shrugged. "I don't know. " She said, not able to hide her grin. "I came here and apologized and then I said something about his t-shirt and suddenly we were talking about the new Red Hot Chili Peppers album coming out and _snap!_here I am, still sitting on my stool."

"And still talking to Jess." Rory added firmly and Lane bit her bottom lip.  
"Yes." She said and then paused for a second. "Isn't that crazy?"Rory nodded. "Yeah…kind of!"

"He really knows what he's talking about, though." Lane said after another thoughtful pause and Rory nodded again.

"He definitely does."

"And, I have to go. " Lane suddenly stated as she took a look onto Luke's big clock hanging on the wall to her left. She jumped up, grabbed her jacket and rushed to the door.  
But before she left, she turned around one more time to wave a short goodbye to Jess, who was just coming back out of the kitchen.

As soon as she was gone Rory looked at Lorelai who had, funnily enough, zoned out during Rory's conversation with Lane and was now intensely brooding over her coffee.

"You're conspicuously quiet. " She stated, squirting some whipped cream onto her finger before she licked it off with pleasure.

Lorelai shrugged, her thoughtful expression turning into a evil grin as she wiggled her eyebrows at Rory.

"Later,." was all she said before she glanced at Jess and then took the can and sprayed some whipped cream directly into her mouth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now tell me what you were planning back in there." Rory demanded as she and Lorelai were on their way home and Lorelai's eyes immediately lit up.

"Ha, it's so perfect! " She exclaimed jumping in front of Rory. " My parents are away for the next weekend, so Friday night dinner drops out, that meaaaaaaaans" Lorelai paused dramatically. "Movie night with everyone! Luke, Lane, Jess…" She explained enthusiastically but was cut off by a sceptical look from Rory.

"Are you sure you want to tempt fate?" She said raising an eyebrow.  
"I mean, sure, they were getting obviously getting along in the diner but who knows how long it will last…"

Lorelai pulled a face.  
"Party-pooper!"  
"I'm not!"  
"Oh, you're too!  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"

Rory sighed.

"I'm not. I just think maybe it's too early to have them sitting together in the same room for longer than 3 hours!"

"Oh come on, give them a chance."  
"And if attack each other?"

Lorelai shrugged.  
"I'll count them down." 

Rory laughed "Okay. I'm in." She said. "But only because you'll never find a movie combination that works for all of them anyway!"

"MIB and IceAge. Everyone likes them." Lorelai said without hesitating and smirked at the impressed look plastered on her daughter's face.  
"Never underestimate your creator, kiddo."

Rory chuckled. "I'll make a mental note."  
"Fine."  
"Fine… I guess we'll give it a try then."  
"Of course! Friday night's the night! "  
"Friday night."  
Rory repeated unconvinced and let out a deep breath before she bit her bottom lip and nodded her head slightly.  
She didn't want to dwell with the thought of Lane and Jess actually becoming friends. It would be just too good.  
Then she finally could hang out with her two best friends at the same time, something that , no matter how great it would be, still sounded strange to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But as Friday night approached, the idea didn't seem strange anymore at all.

To contrary - they were all sitting peacefully together in the Gilmore's living room and enjoying the movie with mountains of junkfood - and a single bowl of vegetables for Luke.

He and Lorelai had taken over the couch and Rory, Lane and Jess were spread over the floor. 

They all laughed as they were playing a hilariously funny game of 'assign each alien to an inhabitant of Stars Hollow' during MIB. Everybody had agreed at once, that the leader of the locker population was the fourth alien, and that it fitted Taylor perfectly. It was  
quite scary, if they thought about it…

Still shaking with laughter Rory followed her Mom's plea and passed some brownies up to Lorelai , who mouthed a thriumphant "I told you it'd be great!" in the brief moment their eyes met as Rory glanced up to her for a second.

And Rory admitted willingly that she was right; the evening was a complete success.

"That Sid is definitely created after Kirk." Luke stated after the sloth's first appearance on the TV screen, as they'd started with IceAge and due to the fact, that Lane, Jess, Rory and Lorelai each had seen IceAge about twenty-five times, Luke was the bigger cinema for them, as he watched the sloths actions and constantly shook his head, muttering how kirkishly Sid was acting.

Feeling a need to use the bathroom, Rory stood up and left the living room for a second, her hands holding her side that was still aching from laughter.

When she came back, the living room had fallen silent.  
The movie was at one of its sad parts- the one where the mammoth looks with big, sad eyes at the caveman paintings, which tell the tragic story of the family he'd once had. .

Rory watched as her mother cuddled up to Luke and even Lane and Jess had moved closer together, Lane's head warily resting against Jess' right shoulder, the picture formed a lump in Rory's throat.

She swallowed hard and forced a smile onto her face as Jess looked at her for a second before she sat back down on the floor and rested her back against the couch behind her.

But she wasn't able to get back into the movie.

Her mind was blocked by thoughts of Tristin. The way it always was, when Rory wasn't able to distract herself somehow.

She missed him so much, and it was painful for her to think of him not writing her back for some reason. She didn't doubt it was her own fault.   
Sometimes it was so painful, that Rory wondered, if the images of him slowly created a dirt track on her mind, as they kept wandering through it all the time.

Tears began forming in her eyes while everyone else was all smiles again, Rory stood up an went into the kitchen where she fetched a glass of cold water to refresh herself.

Feeling empty and lonely she propped herself up onto the counter beside the sink and stared out of the window, her left hand carefully touching the leather chain around her neck.

_"It really means a lot to me, just like you do." _She whispered, repeating the last sentence of Tristin's second letter.

_I really miss you terribly, Rory. In love, Tristin." _She remembered the last lines of his first letter and then, finally, she mumbled the last words he had said to her that evening after the play, before he had had to leave.

"_I'm sorry you'll miss me so much, Mary." _He had started with one of his trademarks smirks as he had used her nickname.  
But then he had become unwontedly quiet and went on, completely sincere and almost pleading.   
"_But, we'll write each other, won't we? And when I'm back, we'll make up for this..." _He had said, trailing off as he had cupped her cheeks in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and then he had suddenly pulled away and boarded Luke's truck without looking into Rory's eyes again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've been so stupid…" Rory stated, he voice cracking as Lane's footsteps sounding on the kitchen floor brought her back to reality.  
Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head from where it rested against the wall.

Lane stepped closer and laid her hand onto Rory's knee. She said nothing as she just waited for Rory to go on.  
"I've been so stupid." She said, before she opened her bloodshot eyes and ran a hand over her face, as she turned her head to the side and looked at Lane.

"You know, the things you said about Tristin when we fought…well, not only the things you said, because I don't want you to think that it's your fault, because , it isn't …But still, some things you, and some students at Chilton have said about the whole situation …It just… drove me crazy, you know…? And now he doesn't write back. "  
Rory paused, the tears now running down her face as she began to sob.

"You know, I wrote a letter to Tristin with all my doubts in it. About me and him, and us being together…He didn't write back, Lane. He didn't write back!" She finally finished her rambling and sniffed.

"Rory…" Lane tried to reassure her friend. "I'm sure everything'll be alright. Look, if he was mad at you or didn't want you anymore, he'd have written you a letter and demand his chain back, wouldn't he? Moreover he's much too crazy about you. That whole Mary thing alone speaks volumes… I'm sure he has a good reason for not writing to you."   
She said, gently rubbing Rory's knee and after a minute of silence Rory wiped her tears away.

"Maybe you're right."  
"I am." Lane affirmed with a smile.   
"Now let's go back in, or do you want to miss Luke's expression when he pictures Kirk as the Lord of the flames with his butt burning?"  
Rory chuckled, still sniffing.  
"Of course not." She said and followed Lane back into the living room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------So, that's it. Don't forget to click the review button . I'll try to update soon.  
Ina


	19. More than words

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls.

**AN:** I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I've finished this so long ago, but life can be a REAL bitch sometimes- a lightning's stroken in into our neighbours house and here's pretty much everything needing electricity destroyed...I'm just glad I still had this document saved on my e-mail account!  
But enough said... Here it is! Hope you like it!

**Ah, and not to forget: Thanks to my wonderful beta, KeitaWolf!**

**Chapter 19- More than words**

Another week of futile waiting closed in and Rory had the feeling, that it would never end since time seemed to be going backwards. But then Chilton bombarded her with work and Friday had come even before she could wonder about the quickly developing friendship between Lane and Jess.

Sighing, she tucked a rebellious strand of her behind her ear and desperately started the third try to open her locker. After pulling hadn't helped, she now tried it by banging against the cold metal.

The bell had long past announced the end of the last period and Chilton's hallway slowly became quiet as the students gratually left.  
Still fighting wither her locker, Rory didn't even realize that she was practically alone. She didn't care either; her bus had driven off minimum ten minutes ago anyway.

So she didn't take notice of her surroundings until she suddenly heard a familiar voice speaking from behind.

"Your locker sucks," it said and Rory could feel her body stiffen in disgust as she heard the speaker, Henry, approaching from the opposite wall, which he had been leaning against lightly the second before. He had been _trying_ to play cool lately.

His steps came closer and didn't stop until Rory could feel his breath grazing her neck.

"I really think you need a new one," he said and Rory felt her heart speeding up. It pounded rapidly in her chest as she wondered how he had the nerve to get so close to her after all that had happened!  
Who did he think he was? And what did he think he was doing?

Was he ever thinking about what he was doing? Rory doubted it.  
Seriously on the edge she spun around and opened her mouth, ready to show him exactly why you should _never_ mess with a Gilmore girl.

She opened her mouth to tell him off, but before her anger could be formed into words, Rory heard someone else yelling for her.

"I don't think she does. Now, piss off Henry. I'm serious; get out of here!"  
Suddenly speechless, Henry turned to the side to see who was speaking to him. As his suspicion proved right, the shock clearly reflected in his face as he immediately took to his heels and rushed out of the building.Rather less shocked, Rory frantically tried to catch her breath as she turned to the side and was faced with a pair of eyes just as blue as her own.

Tristin's.

There he stood, the boy Rory had feared she'd never see again.  
His gorgeous body resting sideways against a row of lockers as he surveyed her mutely – a sight that caused Rory's brain to failure.

She was absolutely stunned and it took a long moment of motionless silence until Rory slowly recovered and even noticed herself staring.

Swallowing and blinking a few times she tried to gather herself. Then she asked the one question her totally messed up mind could form into a complete sentence. "You don't think I need a new one?"

Letting out a faint chuckle her opponent shook his head.

"In my opinion the old one's just fine," he said shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, not sure what else to do with them since the situation was kind of awkward.

Looking down to her feet Rory nodded.  
"I agree."

"I wasn't talking about the locker, Rory." Came the fragile, yet serious and almost pleading answer.

Biting her bottom lip, the brunette looked up.  
"Neither was I." She shrugged and was suddenly no longer able to hold back a huge smile. Neither did she try to. Despite what he had put her through the past few weeks, she just couldn't help it.

"You're back!" She cried out loudly and closed the gap between her and Tristin by throwing her arms around his neck.

"In one piece." He remarked jokingly as he quickly freed his hands from his pockets and pulled her into an embrace that couldn't have been tighter.

After a minute Tristin backed up a bit. Not much, just a tiny step to be able to see Rory's face. And when she looked into his eyes and her smile turned into a peaceful, yet expectant one, Tristn slowly leaned in towards her lips.

Their mouths were only inches apart as he could feel Rory's warm breath on his lips and he remained still for a second to enjoy the tingling warmth that suddenly flooded his body.

_Awesome. _He decided and smiled slightly before he bent down further.

He was just about to capture Rory's lips in his when she, all of a sudden, pulled away and- _bam! _Tristin felt like flying full speed against a wall.

He ripped his eyes open wide in shock and saw Rory pointing a finger at him accusingly.  
"You really freaked me out by not writing back!"

Tristin just nodded guiltily.

"I'm sorry," he managed to choke out in the short pause before Rory continued.

"And you have _a lot_ to explain!"  
She scolded, her tone still serious and reproachful. Tristin could see clearly that she was contemplating why she shouldn't be mad, hopping mad, at him.

According to her glare, he was just glad she'd already told him, that he'd have a lot to explain since it meant that she actually would give him a chance to explain.

After blinking several times Rory seemed to have checked every point on the imaginary list in her head and stepped closer to Tristin.

She raised her arm and since Rory's expression was giving away absolutely nothing , Tristin had already bargained for a hefty slap in the face.

But against instead, she gently laid her hand down on his chest and her fingers sheepishly began playing with the collar of his white polo shirt.  
Tristin let out a sigh of relief. He knew he had gotten off easy.

"I know," He smirked and placed his hands on her upper arms, sliding them up and down while leaning in. But before he could kiss her, Rory stopped him again.

"What else?" He mouthed mutely and Rory cheekily cocked her head to the side.  
She was fully aware of how much she was teasing Tristin since she could hardly wait to kiss him any longer herself. But she had to bear it just a few more seconds - he deserved to suffer a little!

"Your hair's short," she grinned and Tristin instinctively ran a hand over his sheared head.  
"I know," he said letting out an afflicted breath before he directed his attention back on the girl in his arms.  
"I missed you."  
Rory smiled, blushing a little at his endearing words.  
"I missed you, too. A lot." She answered sincerely, her eyes telling Tristin that her words didn't cover her feelings and he understood. "Now, has everything been said?" He asked after a second, gazing down at Rory's lips and Rory rolled her eyes at his impatient tone.  
"Almost." She whispered with a soft chuckle before standing up onto her toes and kissing him.

For now, everything was said.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Saying I love you _

_Is not the words I want to hear from you _

_It's not that I want you _

_Not to say, but if you only knew _

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel _

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real _

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me _

_Cos I'd already know _

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two _

_More than words to show you feel _

_That your love for me is real _

_What would you say if I took those words away _

_Then you couldn't make things new _

_Just by saying I love you _

_More than words _

_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand _

_All you have to do is close your eyes _

_And just reach out your hands and touch me _

_Hold me close don't ever let me go _

_More than words is all I ever needed you to show _

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me _

_Cos I'd already know _

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two _

_More than words to show you feel _

_That your love for me is real _

_What would you say if I took those words away _

_Then you couldn't make things new _

_Just by saying I love you _

_More than words  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The song's by Extreme - More than words. I just heard it on the radio and I thought it fits somehow. Well, maybe it does only in my crazy little mind, but back to the fic.  
This chapter was shorter than the last one but hey, he's baaack ! ) Wondering how he managed to come back? Well, I didn't want to destroy this chapter with to much explanations so I decided to save them up for later on. But what do you think?  
Review, please!

Ina


	20. immunocompromised

AN: I know this has been overdue a long time ago and I'm sorry. I really am. But since I finally made it- have fun reading ;-) !!!

------------------Chap 20 – Immunocompromised -----------------------

-

- 

Lorelai had left for Luke's with a smile on her face as the beautiful picture of the two happy teenagers returned to her mind. 

Movies and junk food were provided, though they weren't paid _any _attention to since Tristan and Rory were too lost in each other.

She had left them alone with themselves , cuddled up on the comfortable couch of the crap shack, her daughter happier than she'd seen her in a long time.

It was already dawning when Rory slowly pulled away from a soft kiss, tenderly nibbling at Tristan's lips before finally breaking contact .

"So", she whispered as she cuddled into him, her right hand lying intertwined with Tristan's left one in his lap as he sloung his right arm around Rory's shoulders to pull her as close as possible.

"So", he reapeated just as quiet, his tone soft.

"So?" Rory now demanded and Tristan gave her back a "Sooooo?" full of faked innocense, that made Rory tilt her head to that she could look him in the eye.

Tristan chuckled as he read her expression. He knew exactly where this was leading. Leading again, to be exact.

He had silenced her quite a few times in the last few hours by kissing her, until she forgot her demand for an explanation.

This time, however, he hadn't got the feeling that his method'd succeed again.  
He let out a faint sigh.

"I can sense were this is leading."

Rory nodded.  
"So?"

Tristan grinned teasingly.  
"Is this all of a question you can formulate? And I always thought you'd make a good journalist indeed."

Rory shrugged.  
"What can I say, I'm professional. Saving precious time during the interview by saving superfluss words for long questions when the actual issue is already clarified on hand." She said and returned his smirk with her own grin of victory.

"Good point."Rory nodded.  
"Indeed….So?"

Tristan laughed and then sighed again as he shortly realeased his arm away from its hold on Rory's shoulder to run it over his head, thinking for a good point to start.

"Huh, where to begin… I tried the whole time to get my grandpa on the phone, which turned out as a nearly impossible mission since my grandparents were on a business trip in Europe and I don't know his cell number by heart.  
Then again, asking my father was not an option.  
So I waited until I knew he was out for sure and my mother was home alone.  
A rare ocassion, if you consider that she's hardly ever at home unless her and my father are throwing some society party.  
Anyway- I got through to her and finally convinced her to give my grandfather's business number….She must like me somehow despite of it all, I guess."

Rory cringed at Tristan's words and his bitter tone gave her goosebumps. Not even her mother talked about Emily and Richard _like this_. This cold, bitter, hardened and defeated.

Tristan sensed her uneasiness and quickly gave her a reassuring look

In the meantime, for him it just was like it was. What it was.  
The fights with his father, his emotional wreck of a mother …

The sadness had slowly faded and only rarely blossomed out.

Hard as it may sound- he had gotten used to it. Unaffected to their actions.

Unless his parents reached a new maximum again- like sending him away.

Huh, how could they, or better said, his father, ever want to top this?

"What did he say, your grandfather?" Rory inquired quietly.

"At first he was shocked, to say the least. Then besides himself with rage. I've never heard him_ that _livid."

Tristan let out a sardonic laugh.

"Can you imagine- my father didn't even bother to tell him that he sent away his grandchild. Tzsk."

Tristan shook his head as he made a small pause, cursing under his breath to controll wave of anger rising in himself.

"Well, to cut it short: my grandfather called my father. My grandfather called the military school, my grandfather called Chilton. And my Mum.

The results: I'm back in Conneticut and I will keep attending Chilton after the breaks- whereas I'll be living at my grandparents now and I'm sitting in your living room with you in my arms.So…"

He pulled her even closer against him before leaning in until his forehead rested agains Rory's.

"So you use the 'so- thing' to save precious time by saving superfluss words for more explanations then necessary when the most important facts are already clarified on hand ?"

Rory asked, looking him in the eyes smiling as her warm breath tickled his face.  
Tristan returned the smile and nodded slightly.

"Exactly. Learned that method from a future journalist. Quite effective."

"Definitely:" Rory confirmed before she brought her lips to his.

When they broke apart again, there was only one question, that still bothered her.

"You got my last letter?"

Tristin nodded, obviously afflicted by the memory.

"That's why I didn't write back to the one before."

Rory catiously watched his facial expression.   
"Because you weren't sure if you wanted me anymore?" 

"Nah, don't you ever think that, Mary." He said, pressing a kiss onto her lips that sobered her mind from all the doubts she may've had at this moment and reassured her bad conscience.

"So why then?"

"Because a letter would've achieved nothing at all. Unfortunately I know from my very own personal experience what you're like when you're running from something. Or someone."

A blush crept up Rory's cheeks.  
"I know how stupid that was. It's just- sometimes I just can't keep myself from doing so, I guess. I'm sorry." She spoke in a small voice, avoiding Tristan's gaze.

"Shh, Rory. It's OK. "

Rory turned back to him.  
"It is?"

"Yeah." Tristan began, his lips twitching into his trademark smirk.

"You couldn't have resisted me anyway."

Rory playfully rolled her eyes.

"Hey there Mr. Big Head. May I remind you that I'm the one _you _couldn't resist either?"

Tristan shrugged.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you'd alwas concede. "

Rory immediately slipped out of his embrace and scooted over to the other end of the couch.

"You're sure?" She asked playfully, giving him a challenging look.

"Acutally, I am. " Tristan responded, following her over before he placed himself above Rory, who was lying on her back now looking up at him expactantly. 

"Because, " he began and then paused to kiss her lips , "you can't fight it. You can't keep yourself from wanting me- no matter what I say or do."

He stopped again, taking a deep breath. And as he spoke again, his voice had become quiet and tentative.

"And neither can I."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
But this dream has become an obsession

Cause I've held it inside for so long

All my friends say I should use discretion

But I know I'm just not that strong

And I can't fight it--i can't keep myself from wanting you

I can't fight it--no matter what you say, no matter what you do

Cause you look so completely inviting

Standing there with your tongue in your cheek

Yes your lips are so fkin' exciting

I can feel myself weak in the knees

And I know that you might put me under

Yes I know that I might get the squeeze

But I really can't think of no other

Cause I know what I want and I need

And I can't fight it--i can't keep myself from wanting you

I can't fight it--no matter what you say, no matter what you do

--Tom Petty--

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it .  
Hope you liked it. I can't tell when I'm going to update again, but I can promise, that I'll definitely finish it sometime!

Ah, and please don't forget to review ;-)


End file.
